All Or Nothing
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: What happens after Blair puts all her chips on the table? This is what I'd like to see happen!
1. Chapter 1

This picks up right where 5x24 leaves off. I'm planning on two maybe three chapters at this point. I may decide to add more throughout the summer depending on interest and my creativity. As always my grammar and spelling are never perfect so please excuse any mistakes. I do not own Gossip Girl. Feel free to review if you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been an hour and a half since Chuck Bass had been knocked speechless by the appearance of one Blair Waldorf at the black jack table. Ninety minutes since she slid her chips across the felt and told him she was "All in."

When the croupier had asked him a second time if he was placing a bet he had pushed half his chips alongside hers and without taking his eyes off of her said, "Yes" he was in.

Blair had smiled radiantly at him in that moment and reached out laying her hand on top of his and squeezing it gently. "Let's make some money Bass."

Now five thousand four hundred seconds later Chuck had left Jack to handle the transfer to his account of the six million dollars plus he had won while he led Blair to the private bank of elevators that would take them up to the Presidential Suite of the Hotel de Paris.

The minute the elevator doors had shut on them Blair started to speak, "Chuck..."

He immediately closed the little space between them and cupped her face kissing her deeply. He didn't want to talk right now. He knew they had to eventually but right now, at this moment, all he wanted to do was bury himself deep inside of her. It had been over a year since he had lost himself in her and he had to have her.

He pushed her against the back of the elevator as his hands ran over her body. The dress clung to her in all the right places and he couldn't get enough of her curves. He heard her soft moan as he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth. She tasted of champagne and he had a fleeting thought that there was no better taste in the world than Blair Waldorf.

He felt her fingers grasp at the back of his neck as she pulled him even closer. His hands began pushing the long skirt of her dress up her legs. Sliding his right hand under the gathered fabric he felt her bare bottom.

Pulling away from her he heard her whimper and he smirked down at her. "No underwear Waldorf?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him dazed for a second and then replied. "It would ruin the line of the dress."

He pinched her butt cheek harder than he had intended and she gasped. He smiled, "We wouldn't want to ruin the drape of the dress now would we?" His mouth met hers once more and then the elevator doors opened. He let the fabric of the dress slip from his fingers and then ran a hand through his hair as he pulled her into the foyer of the suite.

They were immediately met by his private valet. "Monsieur Bass is there anything I can get you?"

"No we're fine for the night. You may go, Henri. Merci." He waited for the doors to close on the man and then started kissing her again as he led her to the huge master suite. Kicking the doors closed behind them he turned her around and unzipped her dress. He did it slowly exposing her pale, bare back to his gaze a little at a time. He leaned forward and placed a kiss against the exposed skin. Then pushing her hair over her shoulder he kissed the nape of her neck nipping at the skin gently.

He turned her back around to face him and he slowly pulled the dress from her body. It clung to her hips for a second before pooling at her feet. He stood there staring at her for a second or two. He could see a slight blush creep across her cheeks and she looked gorgeous.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head slightly. "Chuck?"

He reached a hand out cupping her left breast and running his thumb across her erect nipple. "You're perfection." He started kissing her once more as he guided her to the bed. Laying her back onto the cashmere and silk duvet he removed her shoes and quickly undressed himself. Their clothes were strewn all over the floor but he could care less.

He laid down covering her body with his. He started to kiss a trail from her lips down her neck to first one breast and then the other. Her skin smelt faintly like Chanel No. 5 and tasted like strawberries. She was the most perfect woman he had ever known and that was saying something.

He felt her hands tug at his hair and he indulged her returning to her mouth. He pulled back breathless.

She opened her big, brown eyes and cupped his cheeks. "Make love to me Chuck, please."

He couldn't deny her anything. His father was right she always came first and he wouldn't change that for anything in the world. He pushed himself deep inside of her. She gasped as he held himself there. He had to gain some control or he'd embarrass himself. Closing his eyes he rested his forehead against hers and steadied his breathing. Slowly he began to move and nothing had ever felt more right. As he picked up the pace he felt her right leg hook around his waist and she panted his name.

He pushed a hand between the two of them rubbing his thumb over her very sensitive clit. He thrust deep one last time and felt himself let go. She followed almost immediately.

He laid there a minute still inside of her not wanting to break the bond with her. Finally he pushed himself onto his back. She rolled onto her side to face him laying a leg across his.

"That was wonderful." Her fingers were playing with his chest hair as she said this.

He opened his eyes looking down at her. "It was, wasn't it?"

She leaned up on her elbow kissing him gently. Chuck pushed her hair back behind her ear. "I think we should shower." She nodded biting her lower lip and he realized with her looking this sexy there would probably be very little actual showering taking place.

He was right of course. They weren't under the water two minutes when he had her backed up against the marble wall with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he pounded into her. There was nothing gentle about it. It was rough and frantic and just what they needed.

Finally they were both showered properly and curled up in bed. Her head was resting on his chest and she could barely keep her eyes open. "I love you Chuck."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

She drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her face. He watched her for a bit still somewhat in shock that she was really here with him and wrapped in his arms. This couldn't possibly get any better. Right now he was completely content and for the first time in weeks he slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review this. It means the world to get feedback and know what people think about what you are writing. Thank you also to everyone who made this a favorite or put it on their story alerts. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

Blair woke slowly. She stretched and knew instantly even with her eyes closed that Chuck was gone from the bed. She felt the absence of his presence deeply. She reluctantly opened her eyes taking in her beautiful surroundings. God how she had missed this, a man who understood luxury and the finer things.

She stretched again and realized that she was slightly sore from all the lovemaking that had taken place in the last eight hours. Twice before they fell asleep and once during the night. She had been awaken around four to Chuck kissing her neck and then slowly entering her. She blushed lightly recalling how intense her orgasm had been.

They had hardly spoken at all and she knew that in the light of day Chuck Bass was going to want to talk. She rolled over and saw a note lying on his abandoned pillow. Picking it up she read it:

_Join me for breakfast on the terrace._

_-C_

She ran a finger over the strongly scripted letters. She had missed his handwriting. Hell she had missed everything about him. She hadn't realized just how much until this exact moment. She laid the note aside and wiped her tear filled eyes.

Sitting up she spied her robe laid out across the foot of the bed. She also noticed her Louis Vuitton trunk just inside the walk in closet. She blushed a second time at the thought of some valet or bell hop bringing the trunk in while she was still asleep.

She slipped out of bed and pulled her silk robe on. Her toes sunk into the deep pile of the carpet. It felt like heaven. She crossed to her trunk and opened it pulling out her toiletry bag. Entering the bathroom she got her first glance at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was thoroughly tangled but her skin was glowing. As a matter of fact she hadn't looked this good in months. Smiling at the thought she quickly freshened up so she could have breakfast with Chuck. She suddenly realized that she was famished.

With a final glance in the mirror she left the master suite and entered the spacious living room. Jack was just crossing to the elevators.

He noticed her entering the room and stopped. "Good morning, Blair."

She tightened the sash of her robe stopping in front of him. "Jack."

He smiled at her. "I trust you slept well."

"I did, thank you." She knew he wasn't really talking about sleep but she ignored that. "Are you heading out?"

He nodded. "Yes, I have a ten o'clock massage in my room. Enjoy your breakfast."

"I will and thank you, Jack."

He shrugged. "It was a phone call Blair. I really didn't do much."

She shook her head. "Not for that but for helping him."

Jack glanced out the glass doors to where Chuck was sitting with his back to them. "No matter what we're family and what my brother is doing to him isn't right. Besides I've come to like the kid."

"Well I know it means the world to him to have you in his corner."

Jack looked slightly embarrassed. "I'll see you both at dinner."

"Of course and enjoy your massage."

"I plan to she's very good with her hands." He winked at her as he went down the hall and to the elevators.

Blair rolled her eyes as she crossed to the French doors leading to the private terrace overlooking the Mediterranean. Chuck was engrossed in reading over some papers. She slipped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning."

He set the papers on the table next to his plate. "Good morning beautiful." He turned his head and kissed her. "Did you get enough sleep?"

She gave him another kiss and then sat in the chair next to him. "I did. I didn't realize how tired I was."

He poured her a cup of coffee. "Sorry about waking you during the night. I couldn't help myself."

Her cheeks went crimson yet again and she glanced up at him. "I'm glad you did."

"There are croissants and pastries as well as fresh fruit and yogurt. If you want something warm I can have the chef whip you up something."

She took a sip of her coffee and shook her head. "No this is perfect." She picked up the bowl of mixed berries and spooned them onto her plate. "I saw Jack inside. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he got me into that high stakes game tonight. It's how we'll make some real money."

"Can I come with you? To watch obviously."

He squeezed her hand. "Of course, you're my good luck charm."

She smiled as she began to eat. They spent the time talking about how beautiful the view was, which restaurant they should eat dinner at later, and his long term plan to bring down his father.

Finally she was finished and he turned his chair towards her. "Blair we need to discuss a few things."

She nodded her fingers twisting the fabric of the napkin in her lap. "I know we do."

"I need some answers. In particular I need to know how you went from being in a car with me ready to run away and raise your baby together to not even being able to look at me or speak to me."

She took a deep breath glancing out over the water. She felt tears begin to prickle the back of her eyelids. She turned her gaze back to him.

"After the accident I was in such a deep state of grief. I felt like I was submerged in the deepest, blackest pool of water and it felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. I had lost my baby. A baby that I had grown to love and want even though I had never laid eyes on him. And I had almost lost you. The only man I had ever truly loved and I couldn't take the pain anymore. It was literally suffocating me. So I made a decision that I would let go of anything that could hurt me that much and one of those things was you. I did what I always do I compartmentalized and reverted to that movie script in my head. You and Serena were tucked away. If I didn't allow you in I would never have to risk losing you and being hurt like that again."

She paused to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "That plan worked for a while but eventually you crept back in. You kept breaking through little by little. Just like you always do." She took a deep breath and shrugged. "The harder I tried to ignore my heart the more I felt alone and lost."

He had been completely silent the whole time she was explaining. He raised his eyes to hers as he sighed. "What changed?"

"The façade started to fall apart when Dan told me he loved me. I knew I couldn't say it back because I didn't feel that way about him. There was only one person I could honestly say those words to and that was you. Then my diaries were leaked and the truth was all out there in black and white. But the moment that completely shattered it was Serena telling me that I was still in love with you. She was one hundred percent right and I was so angry at her for not playing along anymore that I kicked her out and said some horrible things to her. Things that I regret now. I had one last discussion with my mother and that's when I came to you at the Empire. I wanted you. I love you and only you. The rest was easy."

He nodded. "Dan Humphrey? Really Blair, what were you thinking?"

She sighed rolling her eyes. "Would you believe temporary insanity? But seriously he really was a good friend to me. He was a way to escape. He was the exact opposite of everything that was you."

She could see the irritation in his clenched jaw. Reaching out she took his hand. "Chuck I love you. I have never loved any one like I love you. It's always been you."

He threaded his fingers through hers and raised her hand to his lips kissing it softly. "I don't want to talk about this again. It's over and done with. We need to move forward from here. Agreed?"

She started to sob covering her face with her hands. Chuck, shocked, pulled her chair towards him and removed her hands from her face. "Hey what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "I've spent months frightened that you would never forgive me for the hell I've put you through." She used the cloth napkin to dry her cheeks.

Chuck placed his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at him. "Listen to me Blair there is absolutely nothing you could ever do that I wouldn't forgive. I haven't been perfect in the past either. We've both done some terrible things to each other but all that's in the past now. We've talked this all through and none of it really matters except that we love each other. This is a fresh start. From here on in it's just you and I. Together." He leaned forward and kissed her. He then wrapped his arms around her back and leaned his forehead against hers. "Don't cry anymore." He wiped a tear from her cheek.

She kissed him gently. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Lucky for you you'll never have to find out."

She smiled. "God I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her one more time and then sat back in his chair. "Now enough of all this serious talk. I've planned a day on the beach. I've reserved the most perfect two miles of private sand just for us. The chef is preparing a wonderful lunch and we'll be completely alone. Just you and me. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven." She laughed as she stood up. "I better go and get ready then." She kissed him one last time and crossed to the doors.

He stopped her before she opened them. "Oh and Blair a bathing suit is completely unnecessary. I prefer you naked."

She rolled her eyes at him. "In your dreams Bass."

* * *

A/N I just wanted to let you all know that I had a very hard time writing this chapter. The main reason being that Blair had no POV throughout S5 which made it very difficult getting into her head and understanding her. I hope I did it justice. The next chapter will be a bit better I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again a huge thank you to all of you who have reviewed and continue to read this story. This is a long chapter for me, nearly 2,900 words. I hope you enjoy it. As always I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

They arrived at the private beach via chauffeured car. Henri and the chef had arrived an hour earlier to prepare everything. Chuck and Blair were not disappointed. They walked hand in hand along the sandy path to where Henri was waiting for them.

"Monsieur Bass, Mademoiselle Waldorf everything is ready. Please follow me." He led them to a huge private cabana. Inside was a chaise lounge the size of a queen sized bed topped with about twenty pillows. A table was laden with champagne, fresh fruit, sparkling water, iced tea, bread, and cheese. There were fresh flowers everywhere and plush towels were laid out as well as an assortment of tanning oils and sunscreens. The gossamer curtains were drawn on three of the four sides with the ocean and beach sprawled out in front of them.

Chuck nodded after a close inspection. "Everything looks good."

Blair sat on the chaise and kicked off her sandals. "It's beautiful. Merci Henri."

The valet smiled warmly at her and nodded. "You are most welcome Mademoiselle. Is there anything else I can get you at the moment?"

Chuck put a hand on Henri's shoulder as he led him out. "Nothing except privacy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out five hundred Euros pushing them into his valet's hand. "We'll eat at two."

Henri nodded stiffly. "Of course Monsieur. If you need me just use the button on the table and I'll be available."

"Thank you." Chuck turned back to the cabana to find Blair pouring two glasses of champagne. He pushed the rolled up sleeves of his dress shirt over his elbow as he reached for the glass she proffered him.

She set the bottle back into the ice bucket and walked over to him with her glass in hand. "I think this calls for a toast."

"Agreed." He wrapped his free arm around her tiny waist and kissed her temple. "What are we toasting to?"

"To us. To building our futures together. To no more obstacles in our way. To endless days and nights by each other's sides." She leaned up on her toes and kissed his lips gently. "To forever."

He tipped his glass so it gently clinked against hers. "I'll drink to all of that."

They both took a sip. He watched as she took a second sip and shrugged. "Not my Dom '95 but it'll do."

He laughed. "You are such a spoiled brat."

She set her glass down on the table and picked up a grape popping it into her mouth. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "And your point is?"

He crossed to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her bare neck. "My point is you may need a lesson in not always getting your own way."

She smiled picking up a piece of bread and taking a bite. "And you think you're the one who's going to be able to teach me that Bass?"

"Maybe I am." He kissed the nape of her neck and cupped her breast through her clothes. She groaned and he smirked. "You like that?"

She shook her head. "No it's the bread. It's so good. I haven't had bread in years. I had forgotten how wonderful it is."

He pulled away from her and sat down on the edge of the chaise. She turned around to see him sulking. "What's the matter?" She tried to hide her smile.

He shrugged. "Nothing except the woman I love prefers bread to me."

She went to him stopping in front of him. "You know I'm joking. You are way better than bread or anything else for that matter."

He looked up at her spreading his legs and pulling her between them. "Show me."

She pushed a hand through his hair and leaned down kissing him deeply. She delved her tongue into his mouth. Breathless she pulled away and grabbed a pillow from the chaise tossing it on the floor. She knelt down on it between his legs.

He reached out and took the ponytail holder from her hair letting her curls fall around her shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed her long and deep. She began to unbutton the buttons on his light pink dress shirt. Once it was open she ran her hands up his bare chest and followed them with her mouth and a trail of kisses. She then worked her way back down to his stomach. Using her hands she reached inside the top of his swimming shorts and untied them. Kissing his stomach again she pulled his shorts down his legs and off of him completely. Reaching out she wrapped her small hand around the base of his penis and slid it slowly up and then back down. She could hear his breath hitch and raising her brown eyes to his hooded ones she opened her mouth and took the head of his penis into her mouth tasting the precum on her tongue.

Chuck moaned as he shoved a hand through her hair. He had had many a fantasy in the last year about her doing exactly this to him. The reality was so much better. He had forgotten just how good she was at giving head. He tightened his grip on her hair as she worked him with her mouth taking him in. He felt the brief resistance at the back of her throat and then felt her relax as he slid all the way in. Perfect. Just the way he had taught her all those years ago. He watched her as she continued. He didn't think there was a more beautiful sight in the world than Blair Waldorf on her knees with her mouth wrapped around his cock.

He felt her hand cup his balls and squeeze gently and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Fuck, Blair that feels so good."

A few more strokes and he felt his balls tighten. He held her head in place as he came into her mouth. She didn't hesitate as she swallowed. She gave him one more stroke with her mouth before releasing him.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "That was fucking fantastic."

She smiled coyly up at him. "And much better tasting than bread." She used his thighs as leverage as she got to her feet. Slowly she pulled the Missoni kaftan she was wearing over her head and threw it to the floor.

He was breathless as he caught sight of her bikini. It was red with a ruffle around the bottoms as well as the bandeau top. She looked so innocent. He reached around her and unhooked the top letting it join the growing pile of discarded clothing. Cupping her breasts in his hands he ran his thumbs over her hardened nipples. Pulling her to him he captured the right one in his mouth and sucked hard. She groaned as she pushed her hands through his hair.

Releasing her he pulled her onto the chaise and began kissing her. She pushed his dress shirt completely off of him while he slid her bikini bottoms from her. He kissed his way down her body.

When he reached her navel he looked up at her and said, "One good turn deserves another." He spread her even wider and then used his tongue to taste her. She tasted like heaven. She was dripping wet which didn't surprise him at all. He used his tongue on her throbbing clit as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her pumping them in and out to the rhythm of his tongue.

Her fingers tightened in his hair as she moaned. He knew she was close. "Chuck, please, I want you inside me."

He gave her one last lick and then flipped her over. She squealed as he pulled her towards the edge of the lounge pushing her up onto her knees slightly. In one hard thrust he was buried deep inside of her from behind. He began to pound into her; his hands gripped her hips tightly controlling the pace. He felt like he couldn't get deep enough inside of her. He reached around her and fondled her breasts as she panted.

Suddenly he had an image of Dan Humphrey with his hands on her in this same way and he was consumed with jealousy. He started to push harder and deeper inside of her trying to make her forget about any other man but him. He felt a bit of anger flare up inside of himself and he smacked her ass. She gasped and then he smacked her again a bit harder.

She shouted, "Chuck!"

He smacked her one last time and was slightly pleased to see her pale skin turn pink. He pulled out and flipped her onto her back pulling her bottom to the edge of the lounge. She was staring up at him slightly dazed and breathless. He pushed her legs up and apart as he entered her again.

"Say that you're mine Blair."

She cupped his face in her hands. "I'm yours Chuck. Always."

He kissed her as he started to move in and out of her. He leaned over her and kissed her neck as he climaxed. She was right there with him.

He collapsed onto his back next to her trying to catch his breath. She rolled onto her stomach leaning up on her elbows and looked at him.

"We usually discuss rough play before we engage in it. Did you forget?"

His eyes were still closed but he could tell from the tone of her voice she was kind of annoyed. "That wasn't play that was punishment."

She shoved at his chest. "Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?"

He opened his eyes. "I'm talking about you fucking Humphrey for the past six months." He was starting to get angry now.

Blair pushed herself up and off the chaise. "First of all I wasn't sleeping with Dan for the past six months and second of all I thought we had moved past this." She was angrily pulling her bikini bottoms back on.

He sat up. "It's been less than four hours since we talked Blair. Maybe I need some time to **move** past it."

She had pulled her kaftan back over her head and was now searching for her hair tie. "Then you should have told me that at breakfast. You should have been honest."

He pulled his swim shorts on and sighed knowing she was right. "I'm sorry. I thought it wouldn't bother me but I had this thought of Humpty with his hipster hands all over you and I snapped. I can't control my thoughts."

Her hands were on her hips as she stood there staring at him. "What do you want me to do? I can't undo the past. I've apologized. You know I wasn't in my right mind at the time. Besides we only slept together maybe six times and for a few of those I was intoxicated because I couldn't get you out of my head. On top of all that he was a horrible lover."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." He kissed her neck. "I can't help it. I'm a jealous man when it comes to you. You know that. Had it been anyone else but him I might be able to handle it better."

She pulled back. "Chuck we've both slept with other people. I know you weren't celibate while we were apart either. What matters is our commitment to each other now."

He nodded. "You're right. I'm an ass and I'm sorry." He started to kiss her and then stopped. "How bad was he?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Really bad. I don't know how Serena did it for so long."

He laughed. "My poor sister, no wonder she was always so uptight in high school." He took her hand in his. "Let's forget about all this and go for a swim before lunch."

They walked to the water hand in hand. Blair removed her kaftan and he raised his eyebrows. She wasn't wearing her top. She shrugged, "When in France…" and she ran into the water. Chuck followed catching her in his arms when she was about waist deep.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to walk them out farther. The water was the perfect temperature and the sun felt warm on their skin. The waves were calm and they lapped against them as he kissed her.

"I'm sorry I get so crazy sometimes. I just love you so much." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know and I love you too."

They spent the next hour swimming and sunning themselves in the Mediterranean sun. Blair hadn't felt this relaxed in a very long time.

She was lying on her stomach leafing through the latest edition of French Vogue when she felt his lips on the small of her back. He ran his hand over her bottom. "I really am sorry about the spanking."

She eyed him over her shoulder. "No you're not. I know how much pleasure you get from that."

He smirked at her. "You know me well, Waldorf. I'll admit I do enjoy turning this pert ass of yours pink." He pulled her bottoms down and kissed her right butt cheek. "It's so perfect." He kissed her left cheek.

"That's enough Bass." She reached back and pulled the suit back into place.

He gave her a pretend pout. "You're no fun." He sat up and kissed her. "How about we have some lunch?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating, drinking, and swimming. It was the perfect day.

They were packing up when Blair's phone began to ring. She was on the other side of the cabana and asked Chuck to see who it was.

"It's your mother." He was about to take the call.

Blair shook her head. "Don't answer it."

He set the phone down and looked at her questioningly. "Why are you ignoring your mother's call?"

She shrugged. "She's going to insist that I come back to Paris tomorrow."

Chuck pulled her down to sit next to him on the lounge. "Why does she want you in Paris tomorrow?"

Blair glanced out at the ocean. "Because I'm supposed to be meeting with her lawyers and the creative team."

Chuck took her hand. "Blair you have to be there. It's important. They can't move forward without you. You're going to Paris."

She pulled her hand free. "I don't want to go. I'll postpone."

He sighed. "What's really going on here? We've talked about this and I know how badly you want to do it. Your whole face lights up when you discuss your plans."

Her eyes, full of tears, met his. "I don't want to leave you. I'm scared that if I do something will happen like it always does and we'll never get back together."

He reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek. "Blair we've discussed this. You and I are all in. We're building our futures together and that means you taking over Waldorf Designs. We both have an invested interest in that succeeding. Do you understand me?" She nodded and he kissed her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here. Nothing is going to change that."

He stood up pulling her to her feet. "You're going to Paris tomorrow. I'll charter a jet so we can spend as much time together as possible. We have tonight and then breakfast together in the morning. I'll take you to the airport myself. Okay?"

She nodded and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Our future children will be forever grateful to their mother for securing a part of their legacy."

She smiled at him wiping her cheeks. "Children?"

"Yes, I want at least four or five."

She laughed. "I don't think so Bass."

He kissed her. "We can discuss that later but seriously this is important. Call your mother and let her know you'll be in Paris by noon tomorrow."

She took a deep breath. "You're right."

"Just remember that in the future."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

* * *

They returned to the hotel and met Jack for dinner after which they spent a good part of the night at the high stakes black jack game. Chuck was successful as always and they celebrated by making love till dawn. After two hours of sleep they had breakfast and he rode with her to the private airport. They shared a teary good bye. Chuck had the limo wait until the plane was actually airborne before he left to return to the hotel. He brushed away unshed tears as the limo pulled away taking him away from her. The thought of her not being at his side tonight broke his heart but it was the right thing to do. Her destiny was laid out for her and now it was time for him to concentrate on regaining his own. He had already promised her another chartered jet on Friday night to bring her back to him. They would have the whole weekend together. It would all work out this time. There was nothing standing in their way.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews were a bit light last chapter. I hope that doesn't mean you are losing interest. Hopefully you enjoy this update. I really should have broken this into two separate chapters but I was feeling guilty for being so lax about updating so you are getting a two for one deal! This is the longest chapter I think I have ever written. I did a really quick edit on this today so I could get it published which means there are probably a ton of grammatical & spelling errors. I apologize in advance. And by the way I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

Blair never made the return flight back to Monte Carlo. Her mother had the whole weekend scheduled with lunches and dinners to discuss and meet potential designers. Then the following week was spent in meeting after meeting to strategize the future of the brand. She felt like she hadn't breathed since she stepped off the jet in Paris.

Now here it was Thursday night and she and Chuck had been separated for ten long days. They had spoken daily and had even Skyped a few times but she was still missing him terribly. A few conversations and Skype sex wasn't cutting it. She was irritable and frustrated which was not a good combination for Blair Waldorf or anyone who crossed her path for that matter.

"I don't understand. I always thought the French were creative. What part of 1920's Paris do you not understand?" She was standing at her desk flipping through plans and stopped suddenly.

"You call this a chandelier?" she sounded disgusted. "It's a sconce at best." She looked up at the cowering interior decorator, apparently the best in France, Madame Rosseau. "I want Art Deco, geometric lines, silver matte, and crystal. Why is this so hard to understand?"

Madame Rosseau wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question or not but decided to answer. "Mademoiselle, if you are unhappy I will redo it all again. This is a process."

Blair slammed the fabric sample book shut. "None of these will do either." She then turned to her assistant. "And if you can't handle this job, Claudette, I will have to find a replacement. I need someone who can take initiative and know what I need before I need it. You have to be…"

Suddenly there was a knock on her office door which was ajar. She glared up at the person who would dare to interrupt her mid tirade.

Chuck was standing there in a coral jacket with his ascot perfectly knotted at his throat. She thought she was suffering from delusions for a second.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?"

He stepped into her office. "I was missing a certain brunette very, very much. Are you disappointed?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. I'm just shocked in the best way possible."

Chuck smiled politely at the two women who were scared to move. "Ladies I think you can go. Thank you."

Blair was staring at him as if she still couldn't believe he was really standing there in her office. Madame Rosseau didn't hesitate as she made a beeline past Chuck. Claudette paused on her way out.

"Ms. Waldorf, just a reminder that you have dinner reservations at Taillevent with your mother and Monsieur Rose at 8:00 this evening."

"Claudette please change the reservations to four. I'll be joining them." Chuck smiled at the flustered assistant.

Claudette nodded. "Of course Monsieur Bass." She left the office closing the door behind her happy to make an escape.

Blair rushed around her desk and across the space to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"You're really here." She hugged him to herself. He smelt heavenly.

He lifted her face and kissed her. "I'm really here."

He held her out from himself and looked her over. She was wearing a navy pencil skirt that accented all her curves and a silk blouse that was unbuttoned a bit too much for his taste. He didn't like the idea of other men getting a view of so much cleavage.

He took a deep breath. "You look gorgeous. I've missed you so much."

She leaned against the edge of her desk. "What happened? I thought you had a few more nights left in Monte Carlo."

"I did but it seems that your ex-husband didn't appreciate me frolicking on the beach with his topless ex-wife. The royal family asked me not so politely to leave. I had to be out by Wednesday morning."

She crossed her arms in front of herself. "Wednesday morning? But it's Thursday night."

"I know. I'm so glad you know the days of the week." He kissed her forehead.

She glanced at him suspiciously. "What and where have you been for the past twenty-four plus hours?"

He placed his hands on her hips. "I had a few things to take care of." He leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head to the side.

"What kind of things?"

He squeezed her hips gently. "Business things. Now shut up and kiss me." He turned her face to his and kissed her thoroughly.

Twenty-three Hours Earlier:

Chuck found himself staring at the blue painted door unable to knock. He was nervous and wasn't sure how the occupants inside would react to him or his news. He ran his hands through his hair and straightened his tie. He was being ridiculous he was Chuck Bass not some insecure child. He raised his fist and knocked hard on the door.

Immediately he heard a dog start barking and then a familiar voice say, "That's enough."

The door opened and there with a look of shock on his face stood Harold Waldorf.

"Chuck? What in the world are you doing here?" He looked past Chuck and to the driveway. "Is Blair with you?"

Chuck shook his head. "No it's just me. Blair doesn't even know I'm here actually. I need to speak to you about something privately."

Harold opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in. "We're prepping dinner. Would care to join us?"

Chuck nodded. "I would love to."

Harold led him down the hall into the kitchen where Roman was peeling vegetables.

"Chuck, this is a surprise." Roman smiled at him.

Harold removed his apron and tossed it onto the island. "Chuck needs to discuss something with me. We'll join you in a bit."

Roman nodded and Chuck followed Harold out the open French doors and onto the terrace. Harold told him to take a seat. "Can I get you something to drink before we start?"

Chuck nodded as he sat down. "A scotch would be great."

Harold left him to go get their drinks and Chuck looked over the view of the vineyards in the distance. It was beautiful and peaceful. He understood why Blair loved to spend her time here.

Harold reappeared and handed Chuck a glass with a healthy portion of scotch in it. He smiled.

"I made it a double. You look like you could use it."

Chuck took a sip. "You have no idea. Thank you."

Harold took the seat opposite Chuck and crossed his legs. "What's going on Chuck?"

Chuck took another sip before looking at Blair's father. "You obviously know that Blair and I are back together."

Harold nodded. "Yes her mother did inform as much."

"You also know that Blair and I have had a difficult journey."

Harold laughed softly. "That is an understatement."

Chuck sighed. "But through all of the nonsense and upset one thing has remained constant and that's my love for her. No matter what was going on I have always loved her."

Harold nodded and Chuck continued. "I'm here this evening because I want to ask Blair to marry me and I know I can't do that until I have your blessing. You and Cyrus are the two most important men in her life and I need to know that I have your approval before I ask her."

Harold was quiet for a moment and then looked Chuck in the eyes. "I have no doubt that you love her Chuck and I know for sure she loves you. I'm just worried that the two of you together will be too much."

Chuck looked confused. "What do you mean 'too much'?"

Harold sighed uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. "Nothing with you two is ever simple. Everything is bigger than life with you guys. I know my daughter and she can't take another heartbreak over you. She won't survive it. That scares me." He took a deep breath. "That being said all I ever wanted was for Blair to be happy and God knows she hasn't been this past year." He glanced to the setting sun over the vineyards and then turned back to Chuck. "Can you promise me that you'll make her happy?"

Chuck set his drink down. "I will spend every day of my life doing exactly that. She and our future family will always be my first priority."

Harold stood up and Chuck did the same. "I can't ask for more that." He reached out and shook Chuck's hand. "Welcome to the family."

Chuck shook his hand firmly. "Thank you sir. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. I hope you know that."

Harold placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I know that. You paying her dowry proved that. You did it for her so she could be free."

"No one was supposed to know about that. Least of all Blair."

Harold started to lead them across the terrace and back inside. "You're a good man Charles and I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law."

Present:

Chuck had brought Blair back to his suite at the George V. They were barely through the door when Blair grabbed him pulling his ascot free and pushing his jacket from his shoulders. She caught his lower lip between her teeth and nipped at it. He reached around her unzipping her skirt.

"Someone's a bit eager." He smiled at her as he shoved her skirt over her hips and to the floor.

She pulled at his shirt and the last two buttons were ripped from the fabric. "You have no idea Bass."

He scowled at her. "Hey this is one of my favorite shirts."

She kissed his exposed chest biting down playfully. "I'll buy you another."

He pulled her blouse over her head. "Turnbull and Asser discontinued the print."

She pulled his belt free dropping it to the floor. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as she slid her hand into his boxers stroking him.

He groaned. "I'd forgive you anything right now."

She giggled as she released her hold on him and started to walk to the bedroom. Chuck watched her drop her lacy bra as she walked through the door. He didn't hesitate to join her.

An hour later she was laying with her head atop his chest listening to his heartbeat return to normal. He was stroking her bare shoulder and upper arm.

"God I've missed this." She kissed his chest.

Chuck's eyes were still closed. He felt completely relaxed. "Is that all I am to you Waldorf? A sex toy?"

She wrapped her hand around his now limp penis. "Do you have a problem with that?"

His body began to respond to her touch immediately. He opened his eyes looking down at her. "Not really." He kissed her. "You better not start something you can't finish."

She started to work her way down his body. "I plan on finishing don't you worry."

* * *

Blair and Chuck rushed into Taillevent twenty minutes late. The maître d' showed them to their table where a very annoyed Eleanor and a jovial Cyrus waited. Blair immediately began to apologize as she hugged Cyrus.

"Mother, I am so sorry we're late." She leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek.

Eleanor sighed. "It is very rude to keep us waiting like this. You're lucky we are so well known here or they would've refused to seat us. We would have been standing in the bar like off the street patrons."

Chuck helped Blair push in her chair and took the seat next to Eleanor. "Ms. Waldorf I take full responsibility for our tardiness. I was so exhausted from my travels today that I insisted on a nap. We accidentally fell asleep without setting an alarm. I'm so sorry."

Eleanor shrugged. "It happens." She looked at her daughter who was blushing. Her eyes worked their way over her hair and dress in her usual appraisal. "Blair, darling, is that Chanel you are wearing?"

Blair ran her hand over the gorgeous ice blue dress. "Good eye Mother, it is."

Eleanor crinkled her forehead in confusion. "I don't remember seeing that piece in any of the recent collections."

"That's because it wasn't. It was a gift from Chuck."

Eleanor turned to her daughter's boyfriend. "How did you acquire such an original design?"

Chuck motioned for the waiter and ordered a scotch and then answered her. "I placed a call to Karl and told him I needed a very special gift for a very special lady. He was extremely happy to oblige."

Eleanor smiled. "I'm impressed." She looked at her daughter again. "You look lovely Blair."

Cyrus put his arm around his stepdaughter and squeezed. "Beautiful as always."

They spent the meal discussing everything from politics and travel to wine and books. Business was off limits. Blair and Eleanor had decided that they needed to keep work separate from family.

The women had excused themselves after dessert to freshen up. Cyrus leaned his elbows on the table and smiled at Chuck.

"You two look very happy."

Chuck, who was watching Blair cross the room to the ladies lounge, nodded. "We are." He turned to face Cyrus.

"While we are alone I want to speak to you about something."

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

Chuck felt a lot calmer talking to Cyrus than he had with Harold. Cyrus was able to put people at ease. Chuck cleared his throat. "I want to ask Blair to marry me but I need your blessing first."

Cyrus clapped his hands together. "That's wonderful news. Have you spoken to Harold?"

Chuck nodded. "Yes I stopped there last night. He gave me his okay. You are just as important to Blair and it would mean a lot to me if I knew you were behind us."

Cyrus' eyes welled up with tears. "I'm one hundred percent behind you two as always. I have never seen two people more suited for each other."

"This has to stay between us. I'm planning on proposing tomorrow night and I know Blair will want to be the one to tell her mother."

Cyrus smiled. "Of course. My lips are sealed."

* * *

Blair had decided to stay with Chuck for as long as he was in Paris. She had called Dauphine, her mother's housekeeper, before dinner and instructed her to bring over a long list of items she was going to need.

They entered the suite and Blair was shocked to see Henri, the valet, from the Hotel de Paris standing in the foyer.

"Bonsoir Henri." Blair smiled at him as she set her evening bag on the table and handed him her wrap.

"Bonsoir mademoiselle." He nodded to her. "Your things were arrived while you were at dinner. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of unpacking for you."

"Merci." She turned to Chuck. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Will you be joining me?" She gave him a knowing look.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I'll be there in a minute. I need to speak to Henri about my schedule tomorrow."

"Okay. See you in a minute."

He watched her as she entered the bedroom and closed the doors. He then turned to Henri. "Did the package arrive?"

Henri crossed to the living room and picked up a box. "Yes sir it did." He handed it to Chuck.

Chuck took it from him and opened the cardboard shipping box removing a chocolate brown leather ring box from inside. He opened it and there nestled in the velvet was Blair's Harry Winston engagement ring. He couldn't wait to put it on her finger. He closed it.

"Is everything set for tomorrow night?"

Henri nodded. "Yes sir. Drinks on the terrace at 8:00 and dinner served promptly at 8:30. Also I have confirmed the reservations for breakfast with the Waldorf-Roses the next morning at Le Bristol overlooking the gardens at 9:30."

Chuck nodded. "Quality work as always. I think that will be all for tonight."

Henri left the suite as Chuck opened the ring box once more. It was an exceptional ring made for his exceptional future bride. He smiled as he shut the box and shoved it into his jacket pocket.

He went through a couple of important emails and then headed to the bedroom. He entered to find Blair sitting in the middle of the bed wearing the sheerest of negligees. He felt all the air leave his lungs.

She pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Why is Henri here when he is employed by the Hotel de Paris?"

Chuck quickly went into the walk in closet entering the code to the safe. He took the ring from his pocket putting it safely inside and closing the door. He removed his jacket and threw it on the padded bench and returned to Blair loosening his tie on the way.

"He was fired for not disclosing your presence to the hotel management and I figured anyone who was that loyal to you should be rewarded. So I offered him the position as my personal valet."

Blair made her way to the edge of the bed and knelt in front of Chuck helping him remove his tie. "You, Chuck Bass, are a good man." She kissed him.

"He was protecting our privacy how could I not hire him? Besides I've never met anyone who could tie a better Windsor knot than him. The man is amazing."

He pushed a hand under the sheer material of her negligee. "Now I want to stop discussing my valet and make love to my gorgeous girlfriend."

They began to kiss as he laid her back onto the bed and removed the gossamer slip from her body.

* * *

Chuck anxiously glanced at his watch. Ten minutes past eight and still no Blair. She had texted him at seven-thirty to say that she was leaving the atelier so she should have arrived by now. He paced the terrace back and forth completely ignoring the beautiful views of the Eiffel Tower and gardens below.

Henri brought him his third glass of scotch as requested. "Would you like me to push back dinner, Monsieur?"

Chuck shook his head. "No she should be here any minute." Henri nodded and left Chuck alone on the terrace.

Another five minutes passed before he heard her voice as she breezed through the French doors. "I'm so sorry I'm late. My mother caught me on my way out and insisted I look at not one, but two portfolios." She rushed over to Chuck and kissed him. Then she glanced at the beautifully set table.

"You want to eat out here tonight?"

He nodded. "I thought it might be nice." He felt himself relax as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's perfect." She kissed him and then sat down on the chaise and kicked off her heels sighing dramatically. "I'm exhausted."

Henri came back out serving Blair her martini made just the way she liked it. She smiled at him.

"You have just become my favorite person."

He blushed. "Thank you mademoiselle." He hurried back inside.

Chuck sat on the end of the chaise picking up her dainty feet up and placing them in his lap. He began to massage her right foot. "I think my valet has a crush on you."

She took a sip of her cocktail. "If he keeps making martinis like this I may develop a crush on him as well." She extended her left foot rubbing the front of his pants.

"Can we skip dinner? I really just want you to take me to bed and have your way with me."

He captured her wandering foot in his hand. "No, the chef has prepared a glorious meal for us. It would be rude."

Blair sat up and kissed him. "Please." She kissed him again pushing her free hand through his hair. "It's been such a long day and I've missed you."

"Blair I'm starving."

She leaned over placing her drink on the floor and then straddled his lap. "So am I just not for food."

He found her incredibly hard to resist. He slid his hands up her stocking covered legs and under her pleated skirt moving them up and around to her backside. His mouth returned to hers and he kissed her thoroughly.

By the time Henri pushed the service cart out onto the terrace they were both breathless.

Henri embarrassed cleared his throat. "Would you like me to serve?"

Chuck helped Blair to her feet as she straightened her skirt. "Yes please."

Chuck held Blair's chair out for her as she sat down with a disgruntled sigh. Leaning forward he kissed her cheek before taking the chair next to her.

Although Blair didn't want to admit it she was hungry and the meal was delicious. They passed the evening discussing their days.

After the third course Blair pushed her plate aside and leaned back in her chair. "I am so full." She closed her eyes and felt completely content.

Chuck couldn't take his eyes off of her. "There's still dessert."

She shook her head. "I couldn't eat another thing. I'm not going to be able to move."

"I love you Blair."

She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "I love you too." She reached out and took his hand.

He entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed. "You are everything to me. Do you know that?"

She nodded. "I do Chuck."

"If you walked away from me right now and never came back I know I'd spend the rest of my life alone. I know this because no other woman could ever come close to replacing you."

She searched his face. "You don't need to worry about that Chuck. I'm not going anywhere. I'm exactly where I want to be."

He nodded. "I know. You and I are meant to be. Everything we've been through, the good and the bad, has led us to this moment right now. When I think about my future Blair, it's always you I envision standing by my side. It's you I see as the mother of my children. There's never been any other option for me. It's always been you and it's always going to be you." He got up reaching into his pocket as he knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Chuck?" She felt the breath leave her lungs.

He took her hand in his. "Blair I want to marry you. I want to make you my wife. I know this may all feel sudden to you but I feel like we've lived more life than some sixty year olds. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you marry me?"

He held the Harry Winston ring out to her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her capturing his mouth with her own.

When they separated he looked at her. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes! A million times yes." She held her left hand out for him so he could slide the ring onto her finger. Her hand was shaking slightly as he pushed it into place. It fit perfectly.

"It's so beautiful." She couldn't take her eyes from the diamond and he couldn't take his eyes from her.

"You're beautiful. That ring pales in comparison to you." He took both of her hands in his.

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me." He kissed her gently and then stood up. Giving her hands a squeeze he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Is this really happening?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Yes this is really happening."

She smiled. "I want to do this right Chuck. I don't want anything to ruin this."

He shook his head. "Nothing can mess this up. We're forever."

"I want a small, private ceremony. I don't want some splashy Page Six affair." Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He nodded. "We're in agreement then. I just need you and no one else."

She kissed him. "I'm thinking Mother and Cyrus and of course Daddy. What about Bart?"

"What about him? I don't want Bart anywhere near us or our wedding."

She pulled back slightly. "Chuck you may regret someday not having your father at your wedding. He should be there."

"Why? So he can berate me and make me feel like I'm worthless? No thank you. He'll just taint this like he does everything else in my life."

She hated to see him upset. She kissed him softly. "Someday he'll realize what a wonderful man you are. " She kissed him again. "We should get our calendars and look at dates. Do we want fall or early spring?"

"I was thinking next week," he replied completely serious.

"Chuck we can't plan a wedding in less than a week."

"Why not? I think next week here in Paris is perfect."

"That's not even possible Chuck. I think France has residency laws for marriage licenses."

"When I spoke to your father the other day he mentioned that he could pull some strings to get around that if we wanted to get married here."

She started to respond and then paused. "Wait you spoke to Daddy?"

He nodded. "Of course, I couldn't ask you until I had his blessing as well as Cyrus'"

She was beaming at him. "That's where you were Wednesday night?"

He smiled. "Yes I had a fabulous dinner with both your father and Roman."

She thought for a moment. "Okay let's do this. How about two weeks from Saturday?"

"Why two weeks?"

"I need to get a dress and plan the menu. Plus I want Serena here with me which means I have to call her and beg her forgiveness. And knowing her she'll probably make me work for it for a day or two and then I need to get her here to help me."

He pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "Alright two weeks from tomorrow." He kissed her and then shouted for Henri to bring them champagne.

Five minutes later they were toasting their engagement in full view of the glittering Eiffel Tower. They were both incredibly happy. Blair couldn't stop smiling.

She finished her glass of champagne and gasped. "I have to call my mother."

He took her empty glass from her and then wrapped his arms around her waist. "We are having breakfast with them tomorrow morning. You can tell her then." He kissed her neck. "Right now all I want is to make love to you wearing my ring and absolutely nothing else." He nipped lightly at her earlobe.

Blair suddenly pushed him back onto the empty chaise behind him. The look of shock on Chuck's face was priceless. She leaned over him bracing her hands on either side of him. "Your wish is my command."

She kissed him taking control as she pushed her tongue deeply into his mouth. She pulled away when she felt his hands move up her outer thighs. She pushed his hands away.

"You can look but you can't touch."

"Blair…" He started to rise up off the chaise but she pushed him back down.

She looked at him coyly. "I thought you wanted me naked."

He swallowed hard. "I do."

"Then follow the rules."

He felt his mouth go dry as she lifted her foot and placed it between his legs. Slowly she ran her hands up her calf over her knee and under her skirt. She rolled the silk stocking down her leg at an excruciatingly slow pace pulling it from her foot and tossing it onto the floor. She lifted her other leg and started the same procedure only this time she pushed her skirt up along with her hands.

When he got a glimpse of the pale skin of her thigh peeking above the lace of the stocking he groaned. How was it that after all these years she still had this effect on him? Ignoring her earlier command he reached out to touch the ivory skin.

Blair immediately smacked his hand away. "You have to follow the rules Bass or this ends right now."

He held up both of hands. "I'll behave I promise."

She gave him a doubtful look and then slid the stocking from her leg. She turned her back to him and took two steps away. Reaching behind her she slowly unzipped her skirt. Giving it a tug it pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it and bent over to pick it up. This gave Chuck a perfect peek at her bottom which was clad in only the tiniest bit of black lace. It took everything in him not to quit playing this frustrating game and taking her now. But somehow he refrained.

She tossed the skirt onto a nearby chair turning to face him very slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Once again turning her back to him she slid the blouse down her arms discarding it on top of the skirt. Reaching behind her she unhooked her bra removing it and tossing it over her shoulder. Her aim was accurate and it landed in Chuck's lap.

He picked up the sheer black lace undergarment and was slightly sad she had removed it. It was sexy as hell and he could picture how great her breasts must have looked in it.

She bent over and slowly began removing the last piece of clothing she was wearing, the black lace panties. He thought he was going to explode seeing her perfect ass on full display for him. She tossed the flimsy piece of lace aside and turned slowly to face him.

She stood there for a moment as he hungrily looked her body over. A slight blush crept across her cheeks. His hands were clenched at his sides to stop himself from reaching out for her. She slowly closed the space between them. Reaching out she placed both her hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

"I love you so much Chuck. It's always been you even when I couldn't admit it."

She began kissing him again as she straddled his lap. "Touch me Chuck," she panted.

Chuck released the breath he had been holding as he ran his hands up her thighs and around to her bottom. "Thank God. You are pure perfection. Do you know that?"

She bit her bottom lip as she shook her head. "Only when I'm with you."

"Always." He kissed her delving his tongue into her mouth. His hands were roaming her body as if they couldn't get enough of her porcelain skin.

She loosened his tie and then ran her hands down to his belt unbuckling it. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers reaching into his boxers to free him of their confines. She kissed his neck making a trail to his earlobe taking it into her mouth.

"I want you Chuck," she whispered. She gave him a stroke as she lifted her hips slightly and guided him inside of her.

He groaned as his hands moved to her hips to help her control their pace. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck as she increased their speed. She loved being the one in control of the pace and depth.

Chuck couldn't take his eyes from her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked gorgeous. He kissed her neck.

"I can't wait to make you my wife."

She opened her eyes to gaze at him. "I can't wait either. Only fifteen more days."

"Fifteen long, excruciating days."

She stilled her hips. "I'll make sure you enjoy every minute thoroughly."

They started to move together once more and neither of them was aware when Henri opened the French doors to the terrace to ask them about dessert. He immediately shut the doors again realizing that neither of them was thinking about confection at the moment. He excused the chef and left the chocolate torte in the refrigerator. Leaving the suite he felt confident that he would not be needed any more that night. He also came to the realization that working for Monsieur Bass was never going to be boring.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews! Also thanks for everyone who put this in their favorites or story alerts. The support means the world to me. This chapter is the bridge that connects the second half of this story. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm going to try and do one more update next week before I leave for vacation. No promises but I am going to try. As always I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

The sun was shining into the room as Blair slowly woke. She was exhausted. The last four days had been a whirlwind. From the moment they had brunch with her mother and Cyrus they hadn't stopped. Her mother, thrilled upon hearing the news, went into classic Eleanor Waldorf mode making lists and phone calls. They had already met with Oscar de la Renta who was personally making a simple lace dress for Blair.

This morning was more of the same. Blair, Chuck, and Eleanor were having breakfast with the florist and the chef to finalize décor and menu. But at the moment all Blair really wanted to do was bury her head under the covers.

She opened her eyes reluctantly and found Chuck staring over at her.

He smiled that sexy smile of his. "I love watching you wake up. You're so beautiful."

She blushed. "Sounds a bit creepy."

He kissed her as he rolled onto his back bringing her with him. She laid her head on his chest and played with the buttons on his silk pajamas.

"When does Nate arrive?"

"Friday." He ran his hand up and down her back. "I think he has a wild night planned for Saturday."

Blair smiled. "Not too wild I hope."

He kissed the top of her head. "You know I only have eyes for you."

She sighed and he glanced down at her. "What's wrong?"

She pulled herself up into a sitting position leaning back against the headboard. "I haven't heard anything from Serena. I've left her about a hundred voicemails plus texts and even a couple of emails and nothing." She looked down at her clasped hands.

"I knew she was mad but this is ridiculous. I talked to Lily and she said the last time she spoke to Serena she informed her that she wanted space to regroup."

Chuck sat up next to her. "Blair maybe she just needs a little time."

"I don't have time. We are getting married a week from Saturday and I'm freaking out at the thought of my best friend not being there. I need her here with me Chuck."

He took her hand. "First of all don't freak out. You and Serena have been through tough times before. She'll come around."

Blair felt the tears began to well up in her eyes. "What if she never forgives me? What will I do without her? I can't not have her in my life."

Chuck pulled her into his arms. "Don't cry. I'll call my P.I. and have him find out where she is. Okay? I promise you Serena will be at our wedding and the two of you will be best friends again."

She sniffled and nodded. "Thank you Chuck."

He kissed her wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "The only thing you have to worry about this morning is your mother saying something offensive to the chef."

Blair laughed. "She can be severe at times."

"Severe? She's terrifying."

He kissed her again and Blair felt safe and happy knowing Chuck would find Serena and make her see reason.

Chuck sighed as he hugged Blair tightly to himself. He hadn't been totally honest with her. He too had spoken to Lily and she had absolutely no idea where Serena was and she was worried. Chuck had told her not to tell Blair anything and had put his P.I. on it yesterday. There was no reason to upset Blair any more than she already was. Besides Chuck assumed his P.I. would find Serena in the next twelve hours probably partying on some private island with an oil baron or a sheik. The usual Serena antics and nothing more.

* * *

Six hours later Chuck was meeting with Thomas, his P.I., and he was learning that Serena's situation was much worse than he could've ever imagined. Thomas had tracked her down to Moscow where she was currently keeping company with one, Kostya Ostrovsky. Chuck didn't need to go through the information file Thomas had handed him to learn who Kostya was. He was the owner of the Night Flight, a notorious Gentlemen's Club, in the heart of Moscow. It catered to wealthy business men as well as the Russian mob. Chuck had been known to spend time there whenever he was in the capital. The last time was with Nate on their "Lost Summer" tour. There wasn't a fantasy that Kostya and his girls couldn't fulfill.

Chuck flipped through the file out of courtesy for Thomas' hard work and then closed it. "How long has she been with him?"

"The best I could come up with is about two weeks. But there are a few days prior to that that I can't account for."

Chuck nodded silently as he thought for a minute. "I will need to go to Moscow. Are you able to escort me?"

Thomas nodded. "Of course Mr. Bass."

"Good we'll leave tomorrow around four which will put us in Moscow by ten. I need security. At least two men." Chuck stood up buttoning his suit jacket.

Thomas followed his lead and rose from his chair. "I will take care of it."

"We'll meet at Le Bourget at three forty-five for a four o'clock departure. Ms. Waldorf cannot know anything about this."

"I understand Mr. Bass."

Chuck was leading Thomas to the door. Opening it he shook his hand. "Thank you for your quick work on this. There'll be a bonus along with your payment."

"Thank you Mr. Bass. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Chuck closed the door behind Thomas and shouted for Henri as he entered the living room. He appeared immediately. Chuck ran his hands over his face.

"I need you to pack for me. I'll be heading to Moscow tomorrow afternoon returning later the next day. I'll be attending a dinner so pack my navy Dior suit."

Blair came into the room. He hadn't even heard her enter the suite he was so caught up in his plans for rescuing Serena.

"Where are you going that you need your navy Dior?" She crossed the room to kiss him.

"I'm meeting with some investors tomorrow night."

"That's wonderful Chuck. I'll join you."

He shook his head. "They're not in Paris they're in Moscow. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Blair's smile faded at once. "Moscow? That's unusual isn't it?"

Chuck ran his hands down her arms and took her hands in his. "No they happen to be there looking into some property. It's the perfect opportunity to meet with them."

She squeezed his hands. "I'll come with you. I could use a change of scene."

He kissed her cheek. "You can't. You have your fitting tomorrow and then Dorota is arriving first thing on Thursday morning. She would be heartbroken if you weren't here when she arrived. I'll be back in twenty four hours. You won't even have time to miss me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I always miss you no matter how short the time is we're apart."

He kissed her. "Are you ready for lunch?"

She nodded. "I'm so hungry." They went out onto the terrace hand in hand to eat.

Chuck was frightened for Serena. These men were dangerous and if she was involved with them it was going to take all of his finesse to get her out. He knew he had to bring her back safely to Paris not just for Blair's sake but for Lily's as well. If anything happened to Serena, Lily would be devastated and he wouldn't allow that to happen. Lily had been the only mother he had ever known and he was going to make sure she was sparred any pain. They were family and he was going to make sure all of his family was safe and happy.

* * *

They arrived at Myachkovo airport in Moscow ten minutes ahead of schedule. The limo was on the tarmac waiting for them and thirty minutes later they were pulling up in front of the Night Flight. There was a long line of men out front waiting to gain entrance to the famous club. Chuck bypassed the line and stepped up to the man at the door.

"Charles Bass," was all he needed to say. The man checked the VIP list and stepped aside allowing Chuck to enter.

Chuck pushed a thousand dollars into his hand as he passed. Thomas and the two bodyguards followed him in.

He entered the dark bar area and did a quick scan of the room. The place was crowded as always. Chuck knew to go upstairs to where the wealthiest clientele were entertained. If Kostya was here that was where he'd find him.

The woman who greeted him at the private bar was stunningly beautiful. She was blonde and blue eyed with gorgeous pale skin. She was also completely nude except for a red lace G-string and a pair of sky high heels.

She smiled seductively at Chuck. She knew money when she saw it. "I'm assuming you would like a private booth sir." She had a Swedish accent.

Chuck nodded. "Please."

She led Chuck to a booth in the center of the room close to the stage. He could feel the gazes of various patrons and the women working the room on him as he followed the blonde to his table. He gave it five minutes before Kostya joined him. Chuck Bass' reputation preceded him and there were a few people here who knew who he was. He slid into the booth and handed the Swedish girl five hundred dollars.

"I need a glass of 1964 Bowmore."

"Of course sir." She left the table to get his drink.

Chuck motioned for Thomas who was standing at the edge of the booth. "Keep an eye out for Serena."

Thomas nodded and returned to his position.

Within a minute of him sitting down a gorgeous auburn haired woman slid in next to him. She was wearing a sheer light pink teddy that left nothing to the imagination. She ran a hand over the lapel of his jacket.

"There's a rumor that you are the infamous Chuck Bass." Her hand moved to his thigh. "Is that true?"

He looked into her green eyes which were glassy with desire. "Yes it is."

She moved her hand further up his thigh and squeezed. "Perhaps you would like some company."

He placed his hand over the top of hers before she could reach her desired destination. "I'm here on business. Maybe next time."

She sighed as she slid out of the booth with a pout on her lips.

The Swedish girl returned with his glass of scotch as the stage show began. He took a sip and the few girls began their dance in front of him. He had to hand it to Kostya he employed the most beautiful girls in the world. If he wasn't one hundred percent committed to Blair he would definitely be enjoying himself like he used to do in the old days.

"Chuck stood Bass, my old friend."

He was brought out of his trance by Kostya Ostrovsky approaching his table. Chuck stood up shaking the man's hand.

"Kostya good to see you."

Kostya dropped into the booth next to Chuck. "What brings you to my fine city?"

Chuck took a sip of his drink. "Business."

Kostya nodded and waved a hand at the hostess. "Bring us a bottle of my best vodka, Aina." He leaned over to Chuck. "Her name means joy in Swedish and let me tell you she definitely delivers it in folds."

Chuck laughed. "I'm actually looking for one woman in particular."

The vodka arrived and Kostya began to pour two glasses. "Let me guess your usual. Small frame, ivory skin with brown hair and big, brown eyes." He pushed the glass of vodka in front of Chuck.

Chuck raised the glass to Kostya and swallowed the vodka in one swallow. "You know me well Kostya but tonight I'm in search of a very specific girl that I was informed may be with you. She's American, blonde, blue eyed with a pair of legs that don't end."

Kostya poured them both a refill. "You are talking about my latest acquisition, Sasha."

Thomas had informed Chuck that Serena was going by that name. He downed the second shot of vodka. "Yes that's her."

Kostya watched the girls dancing in front of them for a few minutes and then turned back to Chuck. "Why are you interested in her? Besides the obvious reasons of course."

Chuck had his lie prepared. "She's one of my dancers from my club in New York. She's a favorite among my clientele and she still owes me a large sum of money which I loaned her a while back. She was working it off so to speak."

Kostya downed another shot. "What's she worth to you Bass?"

Chuck had to play it cool. If Kostya thought this was any more than a business transaction, things could go bad. "She's just a dancer Kostya not Mata Hari. How much can she be worth?"

Kostya smiled at Chuck. "She may be just a dancer but that girl can do things to a man I've never experienced before. The first week I hardly left the bed."

Chuck felt his jaw clench as he thought about reaching out and strangling Kostya. He forced himself to reel in his temper. "Fifty thousand American dollars cash."

Kostya took another shot. "Seventy-five thousand."

Chuck didn't hesitate. "Sixty and that's my final offer. She's not worth more than that."

Kostya thought a minute. "Alright it's a deal."

"I want to see her before I hand over the money."

Kostya laughed. "What you don't trust me Bass?"

"I just want to make sure she isn't damaged in anyway. Her face is her greatest asset."

Kostya laughed. "I'd say it's her tits and ass but that's the kind of man I am." He motioned to his guard standing a few feet away. "Bring Sasha out here."

The man left immediately and two minutes later returned practically carrying a disoriented Serena to the table. He pushed her none too gently into the booth next to Kostya.

Chuck forced himself to remain indifferent. "What the fuck is she on?"

Kostya shrugged. "A bit of everything. The girl likes to party."

Serena perked up at the sound of Kostya's voice. Reaching up weakly she wrapped an arm around his neck and began to kiss him.

He pulled back. "That's enough baby." She laid her head against the back of the booth.

Chuck motioned for Thomas and took a black leather briefcase from him. Opening it he removed sixty thousand dollars and pushed it across the table. "You can count it if you want."

Kostya picked up the six piles of bills and handed them to his guard. "I trust you Bass."

Chuck stood up. "My men will escort her out to my car." He shook Kostya's hand. "It was nice seeing you again."

He left with Thomas following him and the guards bringing Serena.

Chuck didn't relax until he and Serena were safely in the limo. His mind was going a million miles a minute. He couldn't believe the state Serena was in. She was so high she couldn't even walk unassisted and she was dressed like a common street whore.

The limo pulled away as Chuck shrugged out of his jacket wrapping it around Serena. She didn't even move. He lowered the divider and instructed the driver to take them directly back to the airport.

Turning to Thomas he said, "I think it's best we leave tonight."

Thomas nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Chuck took out his phone and contacted the pilot and gave him instructions to prepare the jet for their return to Paris immediately. Then he called Henri and asked him to get another suite at the hotel and two nurses to oversee twenty four hour care for Serena. He also told him to find a doctor specializing in drug addiction to meet them there in four hours for a complete examine. She was going to have to detox before he could allow Blair to see her. He had been hoping to spend the flight back convincing Serena to forgive Blair but that clearly wasn't an option now.

He wouldn't relax until he had her at the hotel and under medical care.

* * *

The four hour return trip to Paris was one of the longest of Chuck's life. Once they had landed and were in the limo returning to the hotel Serena began to come around a bit.

"Chuck?" Her voice was hoarse. She looked at him as if she hadn't just spent the last five hours in his presence.

"Yes Serena, it's me."

She opened and shut her eyes a few times trying to clear her vision. "What are you doing here?" She glanced around and then out the window. "Where the fuck are we?"

Chuck knew what was coming next. As she came down from her high and realized there were no more drugs she was going to become furious and irrational. He knew this routine well.

He was going through emails and barely glanced up at her. "We're in Paris headed to a hotel where you can detox and pull yourself together."

She sat there stunned for second and then lunged for him. "How dare you?" She was screaming at him as she tried to slap him.

The guards who hadn't been expecting this quickly grabbed her and pulled her back to the seat restraining her as best they could.

She was trying to kick him. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You had no right to take me anywhere!" Tears began to spill down her cheeks. "You're such an asshole Chuck."

Chuck felt a burst of anger. "Yeah well I'm the asshole who just saved your life. You can thank me once you're sober."

She tried to pull her arms free. "I didn't need saving! I was fine."

He smirked at her. "Fine? Playing whore to a man who's basically a pimp with mob connections. Drugged out like some meth addict. Yeah you were fine."

She did the only thing she could, she spat at him. "Fuck you Chuck."

Her aim was completely off and it landed on his pant leg. He calmly removed his handkerchief from his jacket pocket and removed her salvia from the fabric.

He leaned forward and looked her straight in the eye. "Do that again and I'll gag you. Do you understand?"

Her only response to him was an eye roll.

They were pulling into the service entrance of the hotel. Chuck didn't want to take a chance of anyone seeing them arrive. He text Henri to let him know they were on their way up.

Serena was still unsteady on her feet so the guards had to assist her through the service entrance and into the elevator.

They arrived in suite 1024 to find a nurse and doctor waiting for them as well as Henri. Henri introduced both of them to Chuck.

Chuck shook Doctor Begue's hand. "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice." He then turned to the nurse, Simone, who would be taking the first twelve hours of the shift and shook her hand as well.

"I don't know what exactly she's on. Alcohol and cocaine for sure but I think there's maybe some other things as well."

Dr. Begue nodded. "We can handle it Monsieur. I have seen this many times before unfortunately. The next three days are going to be rough."

Chuck nodded. "I think this goes without saying but your discretion is expected and will be generously compensated."

They both nodded.

"Of course Monsieur Bass." Dr. Begue responded. "I think the next step is to get her showered and changed. Then I can conduct a thorough examination."

Chuck nodded and instructed Henri to oversee the nurse and guards.

Once they were alone Dr. Begue cleared his throat. "Do I need to examine her for sexual molestation?"

Chuck felt tears begin to fill his eyes. He rubbed them as he crossed to the bar and poured himself a drink. He swallowed it quickly and poured a second. "I don't know."

The doctor nodded. "I'll perform one as a precaution and draw a complete blood panel."

They spent the next half hour in relative silence until Henri exited the bedroom. "She's been sick a few times but she's showered and changed sir."

Dr. Begue excused himself to examine Serena. Chuck was on his fourth glass of scotch. Twenty minutes later the doctor reappeared.

"I conducted a thorough examine and other than the drugs she seems to be in good health. There were a few bruises in different places on her body which look to be from bumping into things. There was also no sign of sexual trauma."

Chuck sighed. "Thank God."

The doctor closed his bag. "All you can do now is wait for the drugs to leave her system. I'll come by this evening to check on her again."

Chuck stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for everything."

The doctor nodded and left. Chuck turned to face the bodyguards standing at the back of the room. "No one is to enter this room except for myself, Henri, and the medical staff. Is that clear?"

The men nodded. "Yes sir."

"If you need anything you should go through Henri." Chuck picked up his glass drained it and headed to the bedroom.

He knocked once before entering. The nurse was writing Serena's vitals in her log book. Serena was in bed sitting up drinking a glass of water.

Chuck turned to Simone. "May I have a minute alone with my sister please?" Serena glared at him.

Simone nodded pausing before exiting the room. "Remember, Monsieur, she is under an influence. She is not herself at the moment."

Chuck forced a smile at the nurse as she shut the door. He took a deep breath as he turned to face Serena.

She crossed her arms. "So you're going to keep me a prisoner. This is fucking kidnapping, Chuck! You can't do this!"

Chuck had been pacing back and forth in front of the bed. He stopped to face her. "This isn't you Serena. You're trying to numb yourself from the pain and it's not going to work. You need to pull yourself together and deal with your problems."

"This has nothing to do with you Chuck. It's my life. I'm an adult! None of this concerns you."

Chuck leaned both hands on the footboard. "It concerns me when Lily is upset because she hasn't spoken to her daughter in over two weeks and has no idea where she is. It concerns me when the woman I love more than anything else in this world is crying because she's so worried about losing her best friend. So yes this does concern me."

Serena scoffed. "I should've known that all this was about Blair. After all she's done to you and you've gone crawling back. What is it about her that keeps you panting after her? You're pathetic. She was pregnant with another man's child and then married him. Then the marriage breaks up and who does she go running off with? Dan Humphrey. And there's poor, pathetic Chuck waiting for any little bit he can get. You're so weak when it comes to her. She used you and now you're back for more."

Chuck couldn't listen to anymore. "Shut your fucking mouth! You have no idea what you're talking about. Blair and I love each other. Someone like you could never understand our relationship."

"You're right I don't understand it. She's a liar and a backstabbing bitch and yet you keep going back."

"That's enough!" He was shouting now. "Blair and I have talked out our issues. We are building our lives together and things have never been better. She has also been there for you more times than you can count. This is the drugs talking."

He started to open the door when she said, "I'll never forgive her. She doesn't exist as far as I'm concerned."

Chuck turned to face her. "You don't mean that."

Serena laid down rolling onto her side. "Yes I do. She can rot in hell for all I care."

"We'll talk later when you're feeling better." With that he shut the door and left the suite without another word to anyone.

* * *

I was only 5 a.m. when he entered his bedroom. He could just make out Blair's form under the covers. He went straight to the bathroom. He was thankful she was such a sound sleeper. After showering he put on a pair of pajamas and got into bed. Lying on his side he pulled Blair into his arms.

She stirred as he kissed her temple. "Chuck? What time is it?"

"Around five-thirty. You should go back to sleep."

She suddenly came awake. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He kissed her furrowed brow. "Everything's fine. The deal didn't go through so I'm just a bit disappointed that's all."

She relaxed in his arms. "I'm sorry."

He tightened his hold on her. "I'm just glad to be back here with you."

She was already dozing back off to sleep. He took a deep breath taking in her scent. Serena's words kept ringing through his head.

Two hours later when Blair got up he pretended to be asleep. He was still too upset about the events of the night to put on a fake façade that everything was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Vacation and kids home 24/7 has interfered big time with my writing. I imagined this chapter so much better in my head then it came across on paper. It's also becoming much longer than I had anticipated. Oh well. As always all of your reviews are so appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Gossip Girl but if I did I would be promoting the hell out of it with BTS pics of Chuck and Blair!

* * *

The next two days were strained. Chuck hadn't been the same since his trip to Moscow. Blair noticed that he was distant and quiet. He had also disappeared the last two mornings before she even awoke. Waking up to an empty bed was a huge disappointment to her. They hadn't made love at all since his return. It was the first time except for being apart that they didn't have sex daily if not more. What really cemented the fact that something was wrong was the hotel bill she had found that afternoon. The staff sent up a weekly bill for Chuck to look over and he had left it lying on the table and she had found it when she came back to change. What was strange was the addition of an extra suite. There should have been a total of four; her and Chuck, Nate who arrived the night before, Dorota and her family, and Henri. But there was a fifth suite, room 1024, with a lot of room service charges.

She had made a decision once she reunited with Chuck that she would be honest with him so when he joined her to get ready for dinner she asked him about it. He had given her some excuse about using it for business.

It was then that she decided to take matters into her own hands. She had instructed Dorota to go down to the front desk and obtain a key card for the mysterious room. She had told her to wait for the night staff to come on duty. They were less familiar with Chuck and less likely to show loyalty. Blair went to sleep confident in the knowledge that by tomorrow morning she would know who or what was in suite 1024.

It was three thirty in the morning when a very inebriated Chuck entered their master suite. Nate had taken him on a night of club and bar hopping as last hurrah before the wedding. He stumbled into the bathroom and somehow managed to brush his teeth and wash up. He stripped down to his boxers leaving his suit, shirt and tie lying on the bathroom floor in a heap.

Weaving his way into the bedroom he bumped into the bedside table hard.

"Fuck."

Blair sat up turning on the light. "Chuck, are you okay?"

He was standing there holding his knee. His hair was a mess and his eyes were glassy.

"I'm fine." He stared at her for a minute. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay." She reached over and pulled the blankets back on his side so he could get in. "Come to bed Chuck."

He collapsed into the bed with a sigh. "I'm so fucking drunk."

Blair pulled the covers over him. "I can see that." She got up out of bed.

Chuck opened his eyes to look at her. "Where are you going?"

"To get you a glass of water and two Advil. You'll thank me in the morning."

He watched her leave the room in her bare feet and short baby doll nightgown. She returned a few minutes later. He was still awake which shocked her. She thought he'd pass out the second she left the room. She sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the Advil and water. He drank it all and handed the empty glass to her. She placed it on the bedside table and started to get up when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bed.

"I wanna fuck you."

She tried to pull her hand free but he held her wrist firmly. "You're drunk and being crude."

"Always playing the prudish princess aren't you?" He reached out and ran his free hand under the short skirt of her nightie.

"Don't call me that." She felt his fingers rub against her through her lace thong and her breath hitched.

"Princess is off the table now? I'll remember that." He pushed aside the scrap of lace between her legs and pushed two fingers inside her. She gasped and he smiled. "Any pet names Humphrey called you that I should avoid?"

She pushed his hand away and pulled her wrist free. "You're being an ass on top of being drunk."

She got up to walk away and he was on her in a flash. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backside flush against him. He thrust his hardening penis against her bottom.

"Are you really going to deny me?"

She froze in place. "Are you really going to continue to be a prick?"

He bit down on her earlobe lightly. "You're such a little bitch sometimes." He ran his hand up to her breast and teased the nipple through the silk. He kissed her neck. "Do you know how many women threw themselves at me tonight and how many of them would die to be in your place right now?"

Her body was responding to his touch and she hated the betrayal. "Maybe you should find one of them to paw tonight."

"The problem is I only want you. I don't want anyone else." He kissed her bare shoulder. "Please come back to bed. I promise to behave. Let me make love to you."

His other hand moved between her legs. He smiled when he found her wet. "It's been more than two days since I last fucked you and I know you're dying too."

He turned her around quickly in his arms and captured her mouth with his as he maneuvered her back to the bed. The back of her knees hit the mattress and she tumbled backwards. He immediately covered her body with his own and continued to kiss her. Reaching between her legs he ripped the lace thong from her. He worked his way to her neck pulling the nightgown down to free her breasts. His mouth covered her left nipple pulling it into his mouth as he cupped the right teasing the nipple with his thumb.

Blair wanted to reject him but right now she wanted him as much as he did her. Suddenly he pulled away from her pushing the hem of her nightie above her waist. He ran a hand over her flat stomach.

"I can't wait to impregnate you. To watch your stomach expand to accommodate my heir." He leaned down and kissed her stomach.

She felt the breath leave her lungs as she thought about what he was saying. There was nothing that she wanted more than to give him a child and a true family one day.

He removed her nightgown and pulled down his boxers as he pushed himself into her. In his current condition he didn't last long. He rolled off of her and fell back onto the pillows.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He reached for her. "Come here."

She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Everyone's wrong about us, you know. You're the only thing that has ever felt right to me." He lifted her chin and kissed her. "I love you."

She watched as his eyes started to shut. "I love you too, Chuck."

They fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Blair was up and dressed by eight. Chuck was dead to the world. His overindulgence last night couldn't have happened at a better time even if she had planned it herself. She left the bedroom shutting the door quietly. She didn't want to risk waking him.

She entered the living room and could hear arguing coming from the kitchen. Dorota and Henri were engaged in a heated battle. Blair rolled her eyes. Since the minute Dorota had arrived she had been quarreling with Henri. Blair knew this had a lot to do with the fact that Dorota had never had to share her duties with anyone else. Blair was all her responsibility and now things had changed very quickly and Dorota did not like it one bit.

She stepped into the kitchen to find Dorota within an inch of Henri's face shouting at him in Polish. She was angry that was for sure. Henri, always the gentleman, was trying to remain calm as he responded in irate French. They both had a grip on a serving tray resting between them.

Blair cleared her throat. "Excuse me, what in the world is going on in here?"

They both turned to look at Blair. Dorota was the first to react.

"Miss Blair I was just going to bring you coffee."

Blair sighed walking over to the two of them and taking the tray from their death grips. She placed it on the island and turned back to face them.

"You two are going to have to learn to get along. Dorota, Henri is not going anywhere. Chuck has hired him and he's now a part of the household." Henri gave Dorota a smug look as Blair turned to face him. "Henri, Dorota has been in my employ for as long as I can remember and she's very important to me." She placed her hands on her hips. "I will not have arguing amongst the staff. You two figure this out or Chuck and I will figure it out for you. Is that clear?"

They both mumbled an agreement. Blair clapped her hands together. "Perfect. Now that that's all settled, Dorota come with me. Henri, you should know that Mr. Bass may have celebrated a bit too much last night. I recommend strong coffee and dry toast for his breakfast."

He tilted his head. "Of course, Mademoiselle."

Blair left the kitchen with Dorota, who gave Henri a final glare as she followed her employer out the door.

"Did you procure what we need to gain access to the suite?"

Dorota reached into her pocket and pulled out a key card. "Yes, Miss Blair."

Blair snatched it out of her hand. "Well done Dorota. Let's go."

They entered the elevator side by side. Blair pushed the button for the tenth floor and they began their descent. She sighed as she watched the numbers tick down.

"It's not like you to fight with people. What's going on?"

Dorota immediately went on the defense. "He's arrogant and rude. He call me Polish dictator."

Blair bit back a laugh. "Dorota you do know that no one could ever replace you, right?"

Dorota pushed her shoulders back and straightened her spine. "Of course Miss Blair."

Blair shoved her elbow playfully into Dorota's side. "You're the only one, other than Chuck, that I can trust completely. " She held up the key card. "No one else can follow through with my impossible requests so efficiently."

The doors opened and she glanced at her trusty sidekick. "Ready?"

Dorota nodded. "Ready Miss Blair."

Blair led the way down the hall and to the door at the end. Dorota was right behind her. Without any hesitation Blair slid the key card into the lock and as soon as the green light appeared she pushed handle down and entered through the door. Upon glancing around the suite she noticed two men. One was dozing on the couch and the other was eating from a room service tray.

The one eating immediately dropped his croissant and started towards her. In French he asked, "Who are you?"

Blair responded in perfect French, "No the question is who are you?"

The man took in Dorota behind Blair and began to put two and two together. "Mademoiselle, you cannot be here." He was now standing in front of her. "I must ask you to leave." He had switched to English.

Blair eyed the closed door to what must be the bedroom. "I am going absolutely nowhere until I see what is being kept in that bedroom. Now if you'll excuse me."

The man reached out to stop Blair from moving towards the bedroom when Dorota gave him a hard shove. "You put finger on her and I will lay you flat."

The man was at a loss as to what to do. He glanced at his partner who was now wide awake standing there speechless. He shrugged and the guard turned back to Blair and Dorota. He stepped aside. What else could he do?

Blair walked calmly to the door to the bedroom and pushed it open. She immediately saw a blonde woman sitting in a chair by the window. She was beautiful and Blair felt her stomach drop. For a second she thought maybe Chuck was keeping a lover and then she realized he would never do that to her. She then took in the bed and was shocked to see Serena lying there.

The woman at the window stood up. "Mademoiselle, may I help you?"

Blair was slowly making her way to the side of the bed. "Serena?"

Serena was slowly starting to wake. She looked terrible. She was so thin, her skin was pale and her hair was matted. Blair turned to the woman. "What's wrong with her?"

The nurse approached Blair. "She's been going through detox. She has had a rough few days but I think she's through the worst of it now."

Serena opened her eyes and took in the sight of Blair before her. "This is just perfect," she sneered.

Blair looked confused for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Do I look okay to you? Your boyfriend kidnapped me and has kept me locked in this fucking room for the last three days. So no, I'm not okay." She glared at Blair. "Why do you even care?"

Blair sat on the edge of the bed and tried to take Serena's hand but she pulled it away. "I had no idea you were here. Why would Chuck keep this from me?"

Serena ignored her turning away. Blair sighed. "Serena I know you're angry at me but you have to know that I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us. I said and did some horrible things. I made mistakes but I want fix them. I miss you."

Serena scoffed, "Mistakes? A mistake is ordering me the wrong coffee or wearing the same dress as me. You dated my ex-boyfriend, who I told you I was still in love with and then you proceeded to rub it my face on a daily basis."

Blair glanced at the nurse. "Could you please excuse us?"

The woman nodded and left the room. Blair turned back to Serena. "I asked you if it was okay before I started to date Dan and you said yes. If you weren't okay with it then you should have been honest with me."

Serena pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I shouldn't have to tell you that dating the love of your best friend's life is wrong. Besides the fact that my grandmother was dying Blair. You and your fucked up love life wasn't really a priority at the time. You didn't think of anyone but yourself. You would think I'd be used to that by now. Chuck may be stupid enough to forgive you but I'm not."

Blair felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. "You don't think I feel awful about what I've done? I'm so sorry I hurt you Serena. I was not in my right mind at the time. I was grieving the loss of my child and the near loss of Chuck. I was out of my mind."

"I want you to leave now." Serena barely whispered it.

Blair had never seen her look at her that way before. "Please Serena. I need you in my life. Chuck and I are getting married and I can't do it without you by my side. You're my best friend and I love you."

"Best friends don't do what you did to me Blair. I feel sorry for Chuck. He's a fool. He's going to get his heart broken again by you. You have treated him horribly for so long and still he keeps running back to you. What is about you? You must have a magical cunt to keep him coming back for more."

"That's enough!"

Both women turned towards the door where Chuck was standing. Neither of them had heard him open the door. He entered the room closing the door behind him.

Serena threw up her hands. "Chuck to the rescue as usual. You always make excuses for her. How can you forgive her for what she's done?"

Chuck looked at Blair who had stood up. "Because I love her and she's forgiven me for some horrible things in the past." He looked at Serena. "In the big picture none of this bullshit matters. Dan Humphrey, or any other guy for that matter, isn't worth any of this. All that's really important is family and that's what we are. You two need to work this out."

Serena sighed looking down at her clasped hands. Blair sat back down on the bed placing her hand on top of Serena's. "I'm so sorry. I swear to you I never set out to hurt you. I've been a horrible person but I'm changing. You have to believe me."

Serena raised her tear filled eyes to look at Blair. "I'm such a mess."

Blair wrapped her arms around Serena as the tears began to flow. "So am I. We'll get through this together. I promise."

Chuck put his arm on Blair's back. "Why don't we all go have lunch?"

Blair and Serena separated reluctantly. Serena took Blair's hand. "I would really love to get out of this room for a while."

"Great. Blair can help you get ready and I'll meet you guys upstairs in an hour or so."

Blair stood up and wrapped her arms around Chuck. "We'll see you in a bit." She kissed him.

Chuck left the girls as they went into the bathroom together. He was furious as he entered the sitting room of the suite. He had wanted to be the one to tell Blair about Serena and to oversee their reunion.

"What the fuck am I paying you two for?"

The bigger of the two men stood up. "I'm sorry Mr. Bass. She barged in here and insisted on going in."

Chuck was completely baffled. "And what? A hundred and fifteen pound woman about this high," he held up his hand, "is too much for the two of you to handle?"

The second man joined his partner. "What would you have us do sir? Physically restrain her?"

Chuck felt some of the anger subside. He knew his Blair was a force to be reckoned with. "Of course not."

The first man sighed. "Plus that maid of hers is like a pit bull."

Chuck laughed as he rubbed his eyes. Dorota who had been standing silently across the room finally spoke up. "I'm not pit bull."

Chuck looked at her. "No you are not but you are fiercely loyal when it comes to your Miss Blair."

Dorota nodded her head. "I hope you're not angry at me, Mr. Chuck."

Chuck sighed. "I could never be angry at you Dorota. I do however wish you would temper some of Blair's impulses once in a while."

"I do my best Mr. Chuck."

He nodded. "I know you do." He put his arm around Dorota. "Blair is going to help Serena get ready and then we're going to go have lunch so why don't you spend the next few hours with Vanya and the children. "

She nodded. "I would love that. Thank you Mr. Chuck."

Chuck watched Dorota rush out and he shook his head. He had a feeling that her loyalty would always be to Blair and it was going to cause him more than a little trouble in the future.

* * *

Lunch had been perfect. Blair had chosen Le Meurice and requested a gorgeous table with a view of the Tuileries Gardens. Nate had joined them and it really was just like old times. The girls discussed wedding plans while the guys talked about business. After lunch Nate escorted Serena back to the hotel. She was exhausted after spending so many days in bed. Blair wanted to walk to the Louvre which was only a few blocks away so Chuck joined her. He took her hand as they strolled along the gardens. It was a beautiful day and he felt so relieved that everything was going along so perfectly. Blair took her free hand and wrapped it around his upper arm.

She cleared her throat. "Why did you keep finding Serena a secret from me?"

He took a deep breath. "She was so messed up when I found her and she was spewing such mean and hateful things. I didn't want you to see her like that. I thought I'd get her sobered up and then get the two of you together. My intentions were good."

Blair looked towards the gardens on her right. "Did she say hateful things about me?"

Chuck lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"That's why you were so distant these last few days. She made you think about what an awful person I had been."

Chuck shook his head. "I was distant because I hated lying to you Blair. I don't ever want any secrets between us. I felt guilty that I wasn't being honest. What Serena said meant nothing. She was high and messed up."

She glanced up at him. "Thank you."

He looked down at her. "For what?"

She shrugged. "For being so perfect. For finding Serena and helping her. For loving me even when I didn't deserve it."

He stopped walking and turned to face her taking her into his arms. "You, Blair Waldorf, are the most important thing to ever come into my life. How could I ever not love you? It's like breathing to me."

She placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you."

He put his arm around her and they continued their walk to the Louvre. It was the perfect afternoon.

* * *

Blair stepped out of the dressing room at Oscar de la Renta's atelier and up onto the platform in front of the mirrors. Serena was speechless. She looked absolutely stunning in the ivory lace and silk creation. It had a bateau neckline with bracelet length sleeves, a cinched waist and a fitted skirt that ended just below her knees.

Blair did a slow turn. "So, what do you think?"

"It's breathtakingly gorgeous Blair. Chuck is going to die when he sees you in it."

Oscar de la Renta himself was overseeing the fitting. "Ms. Waldorf you look like a dream," he commented in his accented English.

Blair blushed lightly. "Thank you Mr. De la Renta. It's all because of you."

He spent a few minutes checking everything over one last time. "I think we are pretty much done." He pulled at the waist. "Maybe a bit taken in here yet and that will be all." He stuck the pin to mark the place. "No more weight loss this week. Come back Friday for a final fitting."

Blair beamed at her reflection in the mirror. "I will and thank you so much. It's more beautiful than I could ever have imagined."

He nodded and left the girls alone. Blair was examining her reflection in the mirror.

Serena knew her best friend and knew she was looking for flaws. She got up and stood behind Blair.

"You really do look beautiful. Perfection."

Blair nodded and ran a hand over the waist examining her stomach. "Thank you. I feel beautiful. For the first time in a long time I feel good. I've never been happier."

Serena's smile fell from her face and she sat back into the chair she had vacated a moment earlier. Blair glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

Serena picked up the glass of champagne that had been given to them upon their arrival at the atelier and took a sip. "I have something I need to tell you."

Blair stepped off the platform and stood in front of her best friend. "What is it?"

Serena shook her head. "Not here. This moment is perfect. Go change and we'll go to that little café down the street and talk." Blair nodded and left the room.

Ten minutes later they were seated at the café with coffee, fresh fruit, and pastries. Blair took a sip from her cup and looked at Serena. "Out with it S. What's bothering you?"

Serena took a deep breath. "The night of the Shepherd's divorce party when you went to the Empire to speak to Chuck," she stopped.

Blair nodded. "Yes I remember. Go on."

"I might have been a little upset with you and I might have done something I regret horribly."

Blair shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. It's all in the past."

Serena held up her hand to silence Blair. "I need to tell you this. I need to get it out in the open."

"Okay. What did you do?"

"I had sex with Dan."

Blair sat there a minute and then she burst out laughing. Serena was shocked and thought maybe her best friend had completely lost her mind. She glanced around the café at the other patrons staring at them and then looked at Blair.

"You're not mad at me."

Blair shook her head and wiped the tears at the corner of her eyes. "God, no. Why would I care if you slept with Dan? I had already chosen Chuck and as far as I was concerned Dan and I were over." She took a sip of her coffee. "Besides let's face it. Dan and I were so incompatible when it came to sex. I had zero feelings for him. My heart always belonged to Chuck and you knew that." She reached across the table and took Serena's hand. "You are way more important to me than Humphrey."

Serena sighed and squeezed Blair's hand. "I feel so much better."

Blair shrugged picking up a croissant. "I just feel bad for you."

Serena looked at her questioningly. "Bad for me? Why?"

Blair wrinkled her nose. "Now that I know how bad Humphrey is in the bedroom it makes me sad for you."

Serena rolled her eyes. "We were always good in that department."

"Yuck, I don't want to know."

They both started to laugh as they moved onto a discussion of which shops to visit after breakfast. It was like they hadn't just spent weeks apart. It was exactly like old times.

The cab approached the hotel and Blair and Serena could see a large group of journalists and paparazzi out front. Serena looked at Blair. "What's going on?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Probably some tacky actress or actor checking in." She reached into her handbag pulling out her wallet to pay the driver. The doorman rushed to the cab to open the door for them.

"We have a lot of bags in the trunk. Please send them up to my suite, thank you."

The man smiled. "Of course Mademoiselle Waldorf."

Blair stepped out of the cab and was immediately rushed by the reporters. For a second she was completely disoriented. They were shouting questions at her all at once.

"Is it true you are marrying Charles Bass in a secret wedding this Saturday?"

"Were you involved with Mr. Bass while married to Prince Louis?"

"Is the rumor that your dowry was paid by Mr. Bass so he could marry you himself true?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Blair was frozen in place completely blindsided. It was Serena's arm around her waist that snapped her back to reality. Serena shoved at the closest reporter.

"Step back! We have no comment at this time."

Suddenly two employees of the hotel came through the crowd and led them inside. Blair was breathing heavily as the lobby doors closed behind them. Serena rushed them to the elevators to avoid the flash of the cameras.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Blair laid her hand on her chest taking a few deep breaths. "What the hell was that? How did they learn about the wedding? Everyone has been very discreet."

Serena looked at her best friend's pale face. "Who knows. Their like roaches. They get in and find things out. It's okay."

"No it's not. This ruins everything. We wanted this to be private. Just us and our closest friends and family." She started to cry.

By the time they entered the suite Blair was inconsolable. Serena was doing her best to calm her down to no avail. Dorota came out of the kitchen when she heard the commotion.

"Miss Blair what is matter?"

Blair fell into her trusted housekeeper's arms. "Everything's ruined Dorota! They're asking all kinds of horrible questions."

Dorota was patting her back and looking at Serena trying to understand what was going on.

"The press was outside the hotel when we arrived. Somehow they found out about the wedding," Serena explained.

Dorota led Blair to the couch. "Calm down Miss Blair. Your skin is going to be all red and splotchy." She pulled a lace handkerchief from her apron pocket and dabbed at Blair's cheeks. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Blair shook her head taking the handkerchief from Dorota and wiping her eyes. "No it won't. This was supposed to be secret and special and now it's tainted. I can't marry Chuck now." She started to cry again as she fell into Dorota's arms.

Chuck who had just entered the room from the terrace looked confused. "What do you mean you can't marry me?"

The women all turned to stare at his shocked face. Blair's only response was a flood of new tears.

Chuck Bass' heart was in his stomach. He had no idea what the hell was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks as always for all the positive reviews and continued interest in this story. There is only one more chapter after this! Wow can't believe it's almost finished. I'll be honest I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it posted so here it goes. I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

Chuck stood there for a minute speechless. Blair continued to cry, Dorota patting her back. Serena sighed and shook her head. Chuck ran a hand through his hair. He had to get control of this situation and fast.

He crossed the room and sat down next to Blair who was crying on Dorota's shoulder. He pulled her into his arms and she immediately buried her face into the front of his dress shirt. He wrapped his arms tightly around her looking at Dorota.

"Could you please go make tea for everyone?"

Dorota stood up. "Of course Mr. Chuck." She rubbed Blair's shoulder one more time before leaving the room.

Chuck turned his gaze towards Serena. "What the hell is going on?"

Serena shook her head. "When we returned from the fitting there were a ton of reporters and paparazzi in front of the hotel. They mobbed her as she got out of the cab. Asking her about the wedding and the dowry. It was brutal."

Blair had started to calm down a bit. Chuck pulled her from the front of his now damp shirt. "Hey stop this." He wiped her cheek gently.

Blair sniffed. "It's all ruined now. It'll be all over the papers and we'll have no privacy. It's the exact opposite of what I wanted." She dabbed her eyes again.

Chuck thought for a minute. "This changes nothing. You and I are getting married on Saturday come hell or high water. Do you understand?"

"But…"

He cut her off. "No arguments. Do you love me?"

She nodded as she responded immediately. "More than anything."

"Do you trust me?"

"Completely."

He smiled and kissed her and then looked into her eyes. "I'll handle this. I promise you our wedding is going to be just as you've always dreamed. Okay?"

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

Chuck deepened the kiss and pulled her closer running his hands up her thighs.

Serena cleared her throat. "I'm still here you guys."

Chuck and Blair separated and Dorota entered carrying a tray of tea. Chuck gave Blair one more kiss and stood up. "I'm going to take care of a couple of things and then we'll all have lunch together. Nate will be back here at one and then we'll go."

Blair picked up her teacup and saucer. "I think we should eat here today on the terrace. I'll speak to the chef."

He knew she was worried about the paparazzi and he was going to insist they go out but he decided to indulge her for today. "Whatever you want is fine with me."

He left Blair and Serena in the sitting room enjoying their tea. He went back out to the terrace and placed a call to the concierge and told him to make sure the media was kept away from the hotel. He gave them permission to hire more security if needed. He'd foot the bill. He then called Thomas to investigate who had leaked the wedding plans to the press. When he found out who it was he was going to make sure they knew not to cross Chuck Bass ever again.

* * *

An hour later he was meeting with the manager of the hotel and the head of security who explained that it was going to be very difficult to ensure complete privacy at their wedding. He assured Chuck that they would do all they could but there was always a possibility that something could go wrong.

Chuck decided then and there to move the wedding and he knew of the perfect place.

He found Blair and Serena in the master suite going through Blair's new wardrobe. Chuck knocked on the open closet door. Both girls looked at him. They were both laughing about something. Chuck loved seeing Blair this happy.

"Hey sis, could I have a minute alone with my fiancée?"

Serena handed the Marc Jacobs dress she had been holding up to herself to Blair. "I'll go check on lunch."

Blair tossed the silk dress onto the chaise. "Thanks S."

Chuck entered the closet pushing the dress aside as he sat down on the chaise. Blair was in the process of hanging up another dress. She turned to face him.

"What's going on?"

He motioned for her. "Come here."

With a sway of her hips she crossed the space to stand between his slightly spread legs. He smiled up at her as he placed his hands on her tiny waist. She pushed a hand through his hair.

He squeezed her waist. "I spoke to hotel management and security and they are going to do their best to ensure our privacy."

She sighed. "That's great."

Chuck hesitated for a minute. "However they can't guarantee things won't get out of control. So I've come up with a solution that I want to run by you."

She nodded. "What is it?"

"I think we should change venues."

Blair's shoulders slumped. "Chuck the wedding is literally five days away. Where are we going to secure a space appropriate for us on such short notice?"

He ran his hands around to the small of her back and pulled her closer. "Your father's vineyard. It's secluded, quiet, and absolutely beautiful. I can't think of a better place to make you my wife."

She thought for a moment and then smiled. "Chuck its perfect."

He nodded. "I figure we'll tell your father, Henri, and Dorota and that's it. They can handle all the logistics. You and I will fly down on Friday and I'll arrange to have everyone else flown down on Saturday morning. Meanwhile the hotel staff will think the wedding is still going to be held here."

"You are amazing." She leaned down and kissed him. "It's the perfect solution."

He pulled her down so she straddled his lap as he started to kiss her more passionately. She gasped as he reached under the skirt of her dress and ripped her lace La Perla's from her.

"Chuck, Nate and Serena are waiting to have lunch with us."

He had already unbuckled and unzipped his pants freeing himself from their confines.

"This won't take long I promise." He lifted her up slightly and positioned himself at her entrance as he placed both hands on her waist holding her still. He kissed her dipping his tongue into her mouth.

He then kissed a trail up her neck to her ear and whispered, "I love you," and with a hard pull downward on her waist he buried himself deep inside of her.

She moaned loudly. "Oh God, Chuck." Her head fell back. No man could fill her as completely as him. It was like they were truly one and she couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

Gripping her waist tighter he began to move her up and down on himself until she got the feel for the rhythm and pace he wanted. His hands slowly worked up her body over her dress. He cupped her breasts squeezing them as he kissed her.

He then unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down to her waist. Releasing the hooks of her lace bra and covering her right breast with his mouth. He moaned as he sucked the nipple into his mouth.

Her hands pushed through his hair gripping at the back of his head almost painfully.

"You taste so sweet," he whispered as he took her other breast into his mouth.

Suddenly he stood up and she gasped as she felt him push even deeper inside of her. He needed more control. He pushed her back none too gently onto the chaise never separating from her. He gripped the edge of the chaise for leverage as he began to pound into her. Blair's head was hanging off the edge and her brown curls touched the carpet.

Neither of them was able to last for long. Blair's orgasm was so intense that she screamed his name as she came. Blair, by nature, wasn't a screamer. It had only happened once or twice before and always with Chuck. He smirked against her neck as he kissed her.

Slowly he stood upright taking her hand to help her to her feet. She shook her head and moaned, "I can't move."

He smiled as he looked her over. Her dress was bunched at her waist, her legs spread and her head hanging off the edge of the chaise. There was a sheen of perspiration glistening across her bare chest and she had never looked more desirable or beautiful.

"I would prefer to stay here and make love to you again but we have guests waiting." He ran a finger up her inner thigh and to her wet center. "Although you are very tempting laid out like this for me."

She hissed when his thumb ran over her extremely sensitized clit. He pulled her to her feet. "Come on Waldorf before I lose all control."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Would that be so bad?" She kissed him.

He gave her bottom a squeeze. "No it wouldn't. Go freshen up."

She kissed him one last time and then picked her bra up off the floor and left the closet. Chuck pulled himself together as he thought about how wonderful it was going to be to spend the rest of his life with such an incredible woman. His future couldn't possibly be any more perfect.

* * *

The next couple of days had been perfect. Harold was thrilled they were going to use the vineyard for the wedding. The reporters were kept at bay for the most part. Chuck had rehired the previous security team to escort them on all their outings. Jack had arrived back in Paris with the news that he had found three very prominent investors willing to invest in their new business.

The only black spot on the week had come early Wednesday afternoon with numerous phone calls from Bart. Apparently the Post had run an article on Page Six about the rumored wedding of "The Bass Heir and Ex-Princess." Bart was furious and had forbidden Chuck from doing anything of the sort. Chuck, who ignored his father's first six phone calls, told him when he answered the seventh that when and if he got married it would be his own choice and not Bart's. That was the one and only time Chuck had spoken to his father.

Thursday afternoon Chuck entered the suite to find Blair lying on the floor cooing over a smiling baby Leo. He stood in the doorway for a minute watching her interact with him. In that moment he knew that he wanted to start a family as soon as possible with this amazing woman. He could just imagine her with their baby in her arms. She was going to be an incredible mother.

Leo began to fuss and Blair immediately sat up taking the baby with her. She rubbed his back softly. "It's okay." She kissed his chubby cheek.

Leo stopped crying. Chuck smiled as he stepped fully into the room. "If you pick him up every time he fusses you're going to spoil him."

Blair smiled over Leo's head at him. "It's impossible to spoil a baby, Chuck."

Chuck sat next to her on the floor giving her a kiss. He tilted his head in Leo's direction. "I rest my case."

Blair's smile left her face as she continued to rub Leo's back. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. Chuck put his arm around her. "Hey what's wrong?"

Blair shook her head. "I can't help but think about the baby I lost. He'd be almost the same age as Leo."

Chuck squeezed her shoulders gently. "I know its hard Blair but we'll have more children."

She wiped her eyes with her free hand. "I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to have more."

Chuck pulled back from her taking Leo and placing him back on the blanket. He then took both of her hands in his and looked intently at her.

"Blair, we are going to have the most beautiful, perfect children ever."

She looked down at their clasped hands. "What if I'm unable to carry to term?"

"The doctor reassured you that you are completely healthy. If it hadn't been for that car accident you would be holding your baby in your arms right now. There is no reason to think that you won't be able to have a healthy, full term pregnancy."

She nodded looking up at him. "Wait. How do you know what the doctor told me?"

He gave her a look that said "I'm Chuck Bass" and he sighed. "When I woke up from my coma and you were gone I needed to know everything so I could understand what happened." He squeezed her hands and leaned forward kissing her. "I can't help it. There's something about you that makes me highly possessive."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Leo began to fuss again and Blair started to pull away from Chuck until he stopped her. "He's fine."

Blair sighed and went back to kissing her fiancé. Leo would be okay for a minute of two.

* * *

Friday Chuck picked Blair up directly from her final fitting and then headed straight to the helicopter that would take them to Marseilles to her father's chateau. It was going to be just the two of them for the night. Everyone else would arrive tomorrow morning for the wedding.

They were enjoying a wonderful dinner made by Harold's French housekeeper. Blair was literally glowing. She was so happy she felt as if she might burst.

She glanced at her watch as she took a sip of her wine. "It's 8:30. We only have three and a half hours left together."

Chuck looked up from his plate. "Excuse me?"

Blair sat back in her chair. "We can't see each other after midnight. It's bad luck."

Chuck shook his head. "Like hell it is. If you think I'm not spending the night making love to my soon to be wife you're crazy." He went back to eating the rustic but very good chicken and vegetables.

"Chuck you can't see me till the wedding ceremony. It's tradition."

"Blair," Chuck set his knife and fork aside, "I am not spending any more time away from you than I already have to. Between my business and yours we're going to have so many nights apart. I am spending tonight with you. Besides Bass men make their own traditions."

She eyed him coyly as she raised her eyebrows. "Oh really, like what?"

He stared at her for a second and then stood up pushing the tablecloth and dishes to the side. Blair gasped as the wine spilled causing a blood red stain across the light green fabric. He then pulled her out of her chair and to her feet.

He kissed her till she was left breathless and then he picked her up and set her on the now empty side of the table. "Like this."

Blair licked her lips seductively. "What exactly is this tradition called?"

He pushed her skirt up and pulled down her lacy thong removing it from her body. He then unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants. "This is called the thoroughly fucking one's fiancée the night before one's wedding tradition." He entered her in one hard stroke. "It can also be applied to anniversaries and birthdays." He pulled nearly completely out and she whimpered. "I think we've engaged in this a time or two before." He pushed back into her.

"I think I like this tradition," she panted.

He hooked her legs over his elbows and pulled her slightly off the edge of the table. He then proceeded to thrust deep inside of her.

Once they had both reached their climaxes he carried her spent and exhausted to their bedroom. There was no more talk about separating for the night and they spent the next five hours making love and discussing their futures. By the time Blair fell asleep, completely satiated in Chuck's arms, it was after two in the morning. Chuck smiled to himself as he kissed the top of her head. In twelve hours she would legally be his wife. Nothing and no one could ever change that. He had a feeling he was going to get very little sleep the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Well everyone this is it the final chapter! I want to take this time to say a big thank you to all my readers and my regular reviewers. Knowing people are reading and liking what I'm writing is so inspiring. I just realized that this is a completely smut free chapter. Maybe I'm getting sentimental in my old age but probably not! As always nothing belongs to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Blair woke to the realization that today was the day she would finally marry the man she loved. She smiled as she stretched and yawned. Glancing towards the windows she could see that it was a gorgeous, sunny day. She checked the time. It was already eight-thirty. Dorota and Henri would be arriving soon along with the caterers, florist, hairdresser and all their guests.

She happily got out of bed. She wanted to spend as much alone time with Chuck as possible. She pulled her silk robe onto her naked body and it felt cool against her heated skin. She practically ran from the room to find Chuck. She headed out to the terrace and found him near the stone wall with his phone pressed to his ear. She figured it was business so she sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of coffee.

She watched Chuck pacing back and forth and knew he was angry about something. She heard him say, "I don't care what it costs. I want him ruined. Do you understand me?" He was furious.

It was then that he turned towards the table and noticed her. He raised his eyebrows in greeting and mouthed, "Good morning."

She smiled radiantly at him hoping that whatever was going on wouldn't but a damper on their day.

He wrapped up his call quickly and walked over to her leaning down to kiss her. "Good morning, my beautiful bride."

Blair took the phone from his hand and put it aside. "No more business today."

He kissed her again before taking the seat next to her. "No more business, I promise."

Blair noticed that his cup was nearly empty so she refilled it for him adding just a splash of cream just the way he liked it.

"Thank you." He picked up his cup and took a sip. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She couldn't stop smiling. "Fantastic. I can't believe I'm going to finally be your wife."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "And I am finally going to be your husband." He leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his coffee as he stared off across the vineyards.

Blair rubbed his arm. "What's wrong? Is it the phone call?"

He forced a smile at her. "It's nothing."

She sighed and leaned forward. "Chuck we promised to always be honest with each other. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to ruin our day."

She reached over and took his hand. "Nothing could possibly ruin it. As long as you and I get married nothing else matters."

He squeezed her hand and set his coffee cup down. "The phone call was from Thomas. He finally discovered who it was that sold our wedding plans to the tabloids."

"Who was it?"

He took a deep breath. "Dan Humphrey."

Blair shook her head. "No…I mean I know he's probably angry but…" She paused when she realized he was starting to say something else.

"Thomas also found out he's written a new book. Apparently it's a scathing story about our lives and the UES in general and he has a new partner in crime, Georgina Sparks."

Blair pulled her hand free from his and got up walking to the edge of the terrace. Chuck followed her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head alongside hers. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." He kissed her robe covered shoulder. "I'm going to handle it. You have nothing to worry about."

She placed her hands over his. "Why would he do this? He was my friend."

Chuck chose his next words carefully. "Blair, we both made the mistake of letting Humphrey into our lives. We have to be more careful going forward. We can't be trusting anymore. You and I have to protect ourselves and our future. He used both of us as a means to an end and now he's gotten what he needs. I personally am getting tired of supplying him with his writing material."

He turned her around his arms to face him. "I won't let him publish a word about you, I promise. I've already put in a call to my lawyers."

Blair shook her head. "I couldn't care less about his stupid books. It's the fact that I thought we were better friends than that"

Chuck ran his hands down her arms. "Blair, Dan Humphrey was never your friend. Do you understand that now?"

She nodded as she stared down at the empty space between them. Chuck took her hands in his. "Look at me." She did as he asked and he saw tears pooling in her eyes.

He sighed. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you today."

"I'm sorry I wasted so much time away from you."

He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. "None of that makes any difference now. We have the rest of our lives to be together."

He kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much."

He pulled back slightly and cleared his throat. "Speaking of the rest of our lives while I was discussing the book situation with my lawyer I brought up our nuptials and some necessary changes to my will." She started to interrupt him but he stopped her. "He brought up the subject of a prenup which I immediately shot down."

Blair shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Chuck you have every right to protect your assets. I have no issue with signing something."

He shook his head. "I only plan on doing this marriage thing once Blair. You are it for me. There will never be an annulment or a divorce as far as I'm concerned. So a prenup seems like a waste of paper and money." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides is there anything less romantic than a legal document outlining the terms of the end of a marriage that hasn't even taken place yet."

She kissed him deeply. "I love you Chuck Bass."

He smiled at her as he took her hand in his. "I love you too, Waldorf. Now let's have some breakfast before everyone arrives."

"It won't be Waldorf for very much longer." She smiled at him as he led her back to the table.

* * *

It was twenty minutes before the time allotted for Blair to walk down the aisle and she felt completely calm. A huge difference from the panic she felt right before her wedding to Louis. Everyone had arrived and everything so far was running smoothly.

She was alone for the first time in hours. She had sent her Mother and Serena to check on various things so she could have a minute or two to herself. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit that she looked wonderful. Oscar had outdone himself on her gown and her hair and makeup were flawless as always. She ran her hand over her lace bodice and smiled. She couldn't be any happier than she was at that exact moment. She was finally going to marry the man she loved more than anything else in the world.

There was a gentle knock on her door and then Nate's voice, "Blair can I come in?"

She turned away from the mirror. "Of course, Nate."

He stepped into the bedroom looking extremely handsome in his custom made Dior suit. "Hey, I have a…" He stopped as he took in the vision that was Blair.

Her hand went instinctively to her hair which was twisted partially up. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head as he closed the door. "No it's just I don't think I have ever seen you looking more beautiful and that's saying something." He crossed the room. "And it's not the dress or the shoes; it's the look of pure joy on your face."

She smiled at him. "Oh Nate, I'm so happy. You have no idea."

He held out his hand in which was a chocolate brown leather box. "I come bearing gifts from your betrothed."

She took the box which had a card on top. Placing the box on her dressing table she opened the envelope pulling out the heavy piece of cream vellum. The note was written in Chuck's strong script. It read:

_To my beautiful bride,_

_ Today, by becoming my wife, you are making me_

_ the happiest man alive. This gift is just a_

_ small token of my love for you._

_Consider this your something new._

_ I love you._

_ -C_

Blair wiped the tear that had formed at the corner of her eye making sure she didn't ruin her makeup. She set the card aside and picked up the leather box opening it she gasped. Nestled inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid eyes on. It was a circle of perfectly cut emerald shaped diamonds set in platinum. She was breathless as she ran a finger over the cool stones.

Nate cleared his throat. "Do you want some help putting it on?"

Blair, still speechless, handed him the box and he removed the necklace as she gathered her hair off her neck. The metal felt cool against her skin as he clasped it at the nape of her neck. When it was secured and in place she studied her reflection in the mirror. The diamonds were so clear and flawless that they almost looked white. It was literally breathtaking to look at.

Nate smiled at her in the mirror. "He had it commissioned just for you. Harry Winston's been working around the clock to make sure it was ready for today."

Blair ran her fingers over it once again. "He is such a wonderful, thoughtful man."

Nate nodded. "He's a good guy and he loves you. I'm happy for both of you."

Blair turned to face the man she once thought of as her destiny. "Thank you Nate."

Nate hugged her gently. "You two deserve to be happy together." He kissed her temple.

Just then Eleanor burst into the room. "Nathaniel, don't you dare wrinkle that dress."

Nate rolled his eyes and stepped back. "Of course not Ms. Waldorf."

Blair smiled. "Mother its fine."

Nate gave Blair's hand a squeeze. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Blair stopped him as he opened the door to leave. "Tell Chuck that I love him and I can't wait to be Mrs. Charles Bass."

Nate smiled. "I'll let him know."

* * *

Chuck tugged at his bowtie for the tenth time. He was waiting for Blair to enter through the terrace doors and walk the short distance to his side. He was worried for a split second that she might have changed her mind. How maybe right this minute she was running out the front door of the chateau and getting in the limo to get far away from him. He straightened the sleeve of his jacket as he glanced at Eleanor who had just taken her seat next to Cyrus and Harold. She smiled and winked at Chuck. Chuck released the breath he had been holding. He then felt Nate's hand on his shoulder and the gentle pressure as he squeezed it.

Before Chuck could turn to look at his best friend and best man Blair stepped through the doors and into the sunlight. His breath immediately left his lungs. She looked absolutely beautiful and he wondered how he could've ever thought she'd run away from him. They were inevitable and made for each other. There was nowhere she would rather be than here marrying him.

She had decided to walk herself down the aisle. She wanted to be the one to give herself to him. The strains of Pachelbel's Canon in D Major accompanied her up the aisle.

He felt his eyes well with tears the closer she got to him and before he knew it she was passing her bouquet of pale pink peonies to Serena and taking his hands in hers.

He leaned forward, "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed lightly and mouthed, "Thank you."

He squeezed her hands as the string quartet played their last notes. "I love you," he whispered back.

The judge, who was a personal friend of Harold's, began with a speech about true love and soul mates. Chuck was barely paying attention. Blair was the only thing he could take in at the moment.

After about five minutes the man said, "Blair and Charles have decided to recite vows they wrote themselves which they will share with each other now."

Chuck took a deep breath as he looked into Blair's gorgeous brown eyes. He smiled at her.

"There are so many things I want to say to you right now Blair. For instance I want to tell you that today, right now at this moment; you are making me the happiest man in the world. I want to tell you that I've known since that night before your seventeenth birthday that you were the only woman for me. I want to tell you that before you came along my life was black and white. Then you entered in your Technicolor beauty and you changed everything. Nothing has ever been the same since. I want you to know that you make me want to be better; a better man, a better son, and now a better husband. You are everything good and light in my life. Without you I have nothing."

"I want to tell you how I see you. I see a fiercely loyal, intelligent, strong, loving, beautiful woman before me. I see a woman who would stand by me through anything and who has. I see the future mother of my children and my helpmate through life. I know with you by my side I can accomplish anything."

"Finally, I want to tell you that today I'm pledging not only my love to you but my adoration. I want you to know that you and our family will always be first in my life. I promise to protect you and do everything in my power to make you happy."

He reached out and wiped the single tear that slipped down her cheek. "I love you Blair and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Blair took a breath trying to steady her emotions. She released the breath slowly and looked down at their grasped hands and then back up to meet his eyes.

"Chuck when I look back on my life I realize that you have always been there. You've been there during some pretty horrible moments supporting me and helping me. You've also been there for some of my happiest and best times. You've also been responsible for some of both. I realized that throughout the years you have been a constant. You've been someone I know that when push came to shove would be by my side. No matter how many times I tried to push you away you were always there when I needed you. It's a rare thing in this world that there is someone you can completely count on and I'm lucky to have that in you. You've also been the one who's never tried to change me. You have always accepted me just the way I am. For that I am so thankful."

"I've spent so many years searching for that perfect movie moment. The fairy tale ending and I've realized that I've always had it in you. You are my knight in shining armor. You are my one true love. You are the man I want to grow old with. There's never been a choice because it's always been you."

"I can't wait to start this next chapter of our lives together. I promise to love you and stand by your side always supporting you. I also promise that no matter what comes our way we'll weather it together. I love you, Chuck Bass. I love you so much that it consumes me. It always has and it always will."

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes welled with tears. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

The judge cleared his throat. "You two are jumping ahead just a little bit."

Everyone laughed and he continued with the exchanging of rings. A Harry Winston diamond and platinum eternity band for Blair and a plain platinum band for Chuck. Minutes later he was pronouncing them man and wife and Chuck was kissing Blair passionately as everyone clapped.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. It all seemed like a blur. There was a cocktail hour followed by a wonderful dinner at sunset, ending with cake, champagne, and dancing under the stars.

Around eight-thirty Blair excused herself to go change. She and Chuck were leaving at nine for their honeymoon. He had refused to tell her where they were going. He wanted it to be a surprise. The only person who knew at the moment was Dorota who had packed for her Miss Blair.

Blair had just finished brushing out her hair when there was a gentle knock on the door and Serena poked her head around.

"Can I come in?"

Blair turned around on the vanity bench. "Of course, S."

Serena closed the door behind her and stepped in front of Blair. "Everything's been absolutely perfect. Are you happy?"

Blair got up taking her best friend's hands into her own. "Happier than I've ever been." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I keep thinking this is all a dream and someone's going to wake me."

Serena shook her head. "It's not a dream Blair." She hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you. We just reconnected and now you're leaving."

Blair pulled back. "It's only for two weeks. I'll be back before you know it."

"I call dibs on throwing you both a reception back in New York once you guys return and are settled."

Blair beamed. "I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it." Blair felt tears start to gather in her eyes again. "You've always been like a sister to me, S and now it's for real."

Serena started to cry as she wrapped her arms around Blair again. "I love you, B."

"I love you too, S."

The door opened and Dorota came in. "Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck sent me in to get you. It's time to go."

Blair pulled away from Serena and wiped her eyes. "I'm coming." She looked at the woman who had helped raise her all these years and walked over to her embracing her in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Dorota."

Dorota patted her back. "I'm going to miss you too, dziewczynka."

Blair pulled away picking up her Celine tote. "Love you guys."

* * *

Everyone saw the happy couple to the front of the chateau and to the waiting limo. Blair had spent ten minutes saying goodbye to her parents. Chuck had to literally pull her away. But finally they were in the limo and enroute to the airport and the private jet.

Chuck popped the cork off the bottle of champagne that was waiting for them and poured them each a glass. He placed the bottle back in the bucket and turned to Blair. He raised his glass to her.

"A toast to my beautiful wife whom I love and adore more than anything else in this world." He clinked his glass against hers and they both took a swallow.

Blair then leaned across the seat and kissed him. "Can you say it again please?"

Chuck looked at her raising his eyebrows. "Say what again?"

"I want to hear you call me your wife again."

He pulled her across the seat and into his arms. "My beautiful, sexy wife."

He started to kiss her deeply. After a minute or two he pulled back trying to gain some control. "We need to show some restraint it's a short ride to the airport." She laid her head against his shoulder sighing and he started to play with a curl of her hair. "Besides I have plans to reinitiate you into the Mile High Club tonight and I need all my energy for that Mrs. Bass."

She looked up at him beaming. "That sounds like a fantastic plan Mr. Bass."

No two people were happier or more in love than Mr. and Mrs. Bass.

FIN


End file.
